PAW Patrol: The Great Journey
by Sianiiwolf
Summary: Sequal to Crescent Moon. It's been three weeks since Crescent joined the PAW Patrol, and she's struggling to fit in with her new life. But after a mysterious dream from her father, she sets off on a journey to discover the truth about her past. One that might change her future.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Heya eyeryone! It's finally here! Yay!

So anyways, here's the sequal to my previous story, Crescent Moon. I highly reccomend that you read that before you start this one. So bye. I'll see you later.

For all of those who're returning, welcome back! So yup.

I have no idea how long this will be, but it should be at least as long as Crescent Moon, maybe longer.

Anyways, your probably getting tired of hearing me drone on, so yeah. I'm done.

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol

A large, gray she-wolf quietly slipped through the undergrowth that served as the enterance to her camp. She managed to get out unseen, but it was far from easy. However, since when is sneaking out with tree newborn pups easy?

She had given birth to them a few hours ago, when all her packmates were sleeping. Being the alpha's daughter provided her with her own den, so nowolf saw. She had managed to conceal her pregnancy from the other wolves in her pack. Heck, not even her sister knew. And those two were closer then hairs on a vole's pelt.

But hey, when your mate's an outsider, you wouldn't WANT anyone to know.

She held two in her jaws, and the other on her back as she headed for the end of the treeline. It was the edge of her pack's territory. After a few minutes of traveling, she set the pups down and sat down, panting. The three tiny scraps of fur mewled and squirmed, looking for the warmth of their mother.

Sighing, the she-wolf laid down and scooted them to her belly with a hind paw. She had never meant to have pups. They never should have happaned.

She glanced up at the moon, no more than a claw of silver in the night sky. Now was the time when she'd be meeting with the pups' father. She would have liked nothing more than to lay down and let sleep take her, but she knew that was impossible. If one of her packmates found her here, well, she didn't want to think about it.

Reluctantly, she stood up, picked up the pups, and set off again. She reached the border and sniffed around, searching for any trace of a fammiliar scent.

"Shayla?" She heard a familiar voice sound from the bushes, and a muscular, black and gray husky stepped out. His green eyes widened as he saw the three bundles that hung from her jaws. "Oh no. Don't tell me..." His voice trailed off and he shook his head rapidly.

Shayla set the scraps down and sat down, instinctively wrapping her fluffy tail around them to keep them warm. "Yeah. These are your pups."

The husky bent down and sniffed each pup in turn before looking up at his mate. "They're beautiful, Shayla." He said and nuzzled her. Then added more quietly, "Does the rest of your pack know?"

Shayla shook her head. "No. I managed to keep them a secret."

The husky sighed in releif. Shayla looked him strait in the eyes, her blue gaze troubled. "I can't keep them, Ranger." She whispered. "I need you to take them."

Ranger's eyes widened. "What?" His ears went back. "Why? Don't you want them?"

Shayla's eyes flashed with rage. "Of course I want them." She growled, struggling to keep her voice level. "I can't keep them for their own safety. Do you have any idea how many of my pack are aginst half-pack pups? They'd be outcasts. Shunned, from the rest of the pack. They'd always be questioned and looked down apon for our mistake." She paused and planted a lick on each pup's head in turn. "I don't want that for our babies, Ranger." She whispered, her voice aching with pain. "So you must take them. Please. For their sake, if not mine."

Ranger kneeded the ground with his paws. "Are you sure we can't go? Take them, and leave? I'm sure your pack will be fine without you, and the team has other huskies-" Shayla silenced him by sweeping her tail tip across his mouth. She shook her head. "No Ranger. My pack needs me. And besides, we were a mistake. We never should have happaned. But they," She flicked her ears at the pups. "can still have a life. With you, and the sled team. Train them, Ranger. Make them great." Her voice held such force and pride that Ranger couldn't refuse. It was her pride and attitude that had made him fall in love with her in the first place.

Ranger met her eyes and nodded. "But that means," He whispered, "you'd never see them again. They'd never know that you were their mother. I'd have to have another member care for them." Shayla winced, but nodded.

"This is what's best for them." She whispered. Ranger nuzzled her, drinking in her scent. Their tails entwined for a heartbeat, and then they broke apart. "I'll take them." He said. "Do you hav names for them?"

Shayla nodded and touched her nose to a tiny gray and white she-pup. "I was thinking Misty for her." She whispered. "And Hutch for the little boy." She flicked her tail tip at the squirming gray-brown bundle. Ranger nodded. "I like those." He nosed the largest of the three, a black-and-silver she-pup. "What about her?"

Shayla hesitated for a moment. "Crescent." She whispered after a minute. "Her name will be Crescent. After the moon that brought us together in the first place."

A/N: So yup. Hope ya like the prolouge. Anyways, until next update!

Sianii out!

Peace! 


	2. Ajusting

A/N: Heya again. Hope ya like the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol.

Crescent shifted around next to Rocky. It had been three weeks since she joined the PAW patrol, and she was finding it hard to ajust to her new life. Even after this amount of time, she found herself longing for the comfort of herden back in the forest. As well as all the forest scents and the faint sounds of prey scurring in the undergrowth.

But she had given it all up when she accepted the collar that day. She could remember it all so clearly...

Rocky ran out of the crowd and leaped on Crescent. "Crescent! Your back!" He howled happily before realizing what he did. He blushed. "Uhhhh. I mean. Welcome back!" He said quickly, stepping off of the black wolf-dog.

Everyone started to laugh, including Crescent. She sat up. "Well, I see someone missed me." She teased.  
Rocky growled playfully and gently pushed her away.

When the laughter had died down, Ryder stepped forward. "Crescent. I would like you to reconsider my previous offer." Then he pulled the teal collar out of his pocket. "It's still up for grabs if you want it."

Crescent felt honored at being offered not only once, but TWO times. After a moment's thought. She looked Ryder strait in the face.

"I'd love to accept your offer and become a member of the PAW Patrol."

It had seemed like the right descision then, but now she was having doubts. She had gont with the rest of thee members on missions a few times, just to see how they did it. But she had never been called on a mission herself.  
She assumed that it was because Ryder was still working on her uniform, pup pack, and pup house, but she couldn't be sure.

And besides, the missions were pretty boring anyways. Heck, half of them were just going to save the mayor's chicken from whatever trouble she managed to get herself into.

But oh well. She knew in her heart it was the right choice, no matter how much she missed her old forest home. She loved her new friends, and she was safe and warm all the time. Rather then have to worry about going hungry that night because of lack of prey.

She had been riding with Rocky on missions due to her lack of vehicle, and she'd also been sleeping in his puphouse. Although she often snuck out and slept in the tree, and snuck back in just before dawn.

She also usually woke up a couple hours before the other pups. It was just her habit, due to dawn and dusk being the best time for hunting. She'd occasionally wake Rocky, but most times she'd practice her battle or hunting moves in the yard. She went out alone a couple times, and explored part of the town, trying to get comfortable with the harsh scents and the cars and all the people. Her father had taught her that humans were their enemies, and that they should be avoided at all costs. So it surprised her greatly when first Hutch, then Misty went to live as housepets.

Finally accepting that she wouldn't be able to sleep, Crescent quietly slipped out of the doghouse. She looked up at the moon, letting out a sigh as she admired it's warm glow. She walked over to her tree and climbed up the trunk swiftly before laying down on a low-branch. She sighed and closed her eyes before falling asleep.

She awoke right before dawn, as usual, and yawned before dropping out of the tree. She landed neatly on all fours and stretched each of her limbs in turn before walking over to her dog bowl. It was a bright teal, like her collar, and had silver and purple diamonds dotting along the sides. She bent down and took a large gulp of water before walking into Rocky's puphouse. She gently shook him. "Rocky. Rocky, wake up."

"Wha?" The silver-gray mutt groaned and raised his head. He opened his light brown eyes and yawned. "Crescent? What are you waking me up for? The sun's not up! I shoudn't be either."

Crescent chuckled and nudged him. "Come on, you lazy furball. I was just going to ask if you wanted to take a walk with me."

Rocky got up and stretched. "Sure. I'd like that." He said and gave his pelt a shake. "Let's go."

Crescent led the way out of the den. Rocky followed, but she saw him casting a longing glance back at his bed before they left the Lookout.

The pair walked in scilence for awhile, heading down Main Street and going nowhere in piticular. After a bit, Rocky decided to start a conversation.

"So." He started. "How're you liking life in The Lookout?"  
Crescent hesotated a minute before answering. "It's nice." She said. "But I miss the forest sometimes."  
Rocky gave her an affectionate nudge. "You'll get used to it eventually."  
"Yeah." Crescent replied, though personally, she didn't think she ever would.  
"I'm gonna have to take you on a tour of Adventure Bay soon." Rocky said, changing the subject. "You've already seen the one side of town, but you've never been to the beach, or Katie's, or Farmer Umi's, or Jake's Mountian yet."  
"Jake's Mountian?" Crescent asked. "What's that?" Rocky paused and flicked his tail at a snowcapped mountian in the center of a cluster of hills. "That." He said. "It's where Jake and Everest live." "Jake? Everest?" Crescent was getting confused by all the names.  
"Everest is a friend to the PAW Patrol, and Jake owns the Mountian. Everest lives with him."  
"Oh. Okay." Crescent said. "I'd love to check it out and meet 'em."  
Rocky smiled. "How 'bout now?"  
Crescent hesitated, then nodded. "Okay. That sounds cool. But will they be up at this hour?"  
"They will by the time we get there. Jake has to get up early to open the ski routes."  
"Alrighty then. Let's do it." Wit that, the two friends raced back to The Lookout to get Rocky's vehicle.

A/N: Yeah. Everest will definately be in the next chapter. She's gonna be a big part of this story. So yay to te Everest fans. Until next update!

Sianii out!

Peace! 


	3. A Rough Greeting

A/N: Hey again. I'ma back.

Oh, and in response to a review: I was actually planning on doing a seperate prequal after I finished the sequal. So yup. Something to look forward to :3

Oh, and I didn't draw the cover. You can thank Yomanixagain for that. Sorry for not putting in the last chapter. Anywho, thanks again for letting me use it!

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol

"Ahh!" Crescent jumped a bit and let out a yelp of surprise as Rocky rounded a corner. He let out a little snort and threw a glance at her. "Crescent, your distracting me from driving!"

"Well I'm sorry. But you have to remember I'm used to running from these things. Not RIDING in them!" She reluctantly sat down again and sank her claws in and out of the seat, her knife-like claws easily peircing the tough fabric.

Rocky chuckled. "Touche." They were silent again until they got to the base of the mountian. "It's a good thing we brought those scarves." Rocky commented. "It'l be cold when we get up there."

"Yeah." Crescent agreed, gently tugging on the rope of fabric around her neck with her teeth. "So, about this Everest." She started cautiously. "What's she like?"

Rocky smiled. "You'll find out soon enough. But I have a feeling you'll like her."

Crescent snorted, but didn't say anymore.

The minute they got there, Crescent lept out of the vehicle and shook her pelt. She had to admit that she liked being able to go so fast, much faster then she could on foot, and the feeling of the wind in her fur. But she was more then happy to be back on the ground again.

Rocky walked oner to her and touched her shoulder with his tail tip. "Come on. It's this way." He said, pointing in the direction of a building a few hundred yards away.

Crescent trailed behind him, all senses alert for any sounds or scents. She looked around and caught sight of a large, bulky silver and orange thing that looked remotely like a doghouse right outside the building. "Rocky? What's that?" She asked, flicking her tail at the strange thing.

Rocky glanced banged his paws on the door. "Hey Jake!" He called. It's Rocky!" Then he glanced at it. "That's Everest's puphouse." He said. "Why do you ask?"

"It just looks so, weird. I guess would be the best way to put it. I dunno. Why does it look so strange? I mean, yours turns into a vehicle and it doesn't look like that."

Rocky rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, um. About that..." He was interrupted by the door opening. Crescent expected to see a human, but instead they were faced with a grayish-lavander and white husky. She smiled apon seeing Rocky.

"Rocky! What are you doing here?" She asked giving him a greeting nuzzle. Crescent laid back her ears irritibly. Rocky pulled away from her, flustered. "Oh, um. Hi Everest. Is Jake here?" He asked quickly. "He's away at a friend's." She informed him. She looked Crescent up and down. "Who's this?" She asked, less cheerfully then usual and narrowed her eyes. Crescent gave her a low growl.  
Rocky flicked his strait ear at Crescent. "Everest. This is Crescent. She joined us a few weeks ago. Crescent, this is Everest. She joined us about a month before you did." Everest flattened her ears. "I thought the PAW Patrol wasn't taking any more members?" She hissed, Crescent's darker blue gaze locking with her icy one. Everest met it without flinching.  
"And more importantly, why didn't anyone tell me?" Rocky shrugged good-naturedly. "We've been busy. Sorry." "Do you have a problem with that, Everest?" Crescent said levely, although her tone was full of hostility.  
"Of course not. I'm just a tad bit annoyed that nopup bothered to tell me." She shot a glare at Rocky.  
"And why did nobody tell me you had another member?" Crescent growled. Both the she-pups' gazed fell on Rocky.  
"Uh, I um." Rocky stuttered, getting nervous under their stares. "No matter." Everest said, shrugging and turning away. "I'm just surprised that the PAW Patrol's so desperate for members that they're accepting wild animals now!"  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Crescent snarled and lept to her paws. Everest did as well. "Well, it's a little obvious. You're a wolf. Aren't you?" "No!" Crescent growled. "I'm only HALF wolf! And I'm proud of it."  
"Well you shouldn't be!" Everest threw back at her, her tail lashing. "Wolves are stupid, viscious creatures!"  
"You did not just go there!" Crescent hissed and tensed her muscles, ready to spring.

"Woah, Woah!" Rocky stapped in between the two quarreling she-pups. They both looked ready to slash their claws over the other's pelt. They both sat down and looked away, but the tension remained. Crescent flexed her claws and Everest flattened her ears, her tail tip twitching back and forth.  
"Apolagise." Rocky ordered. "Now." "Sorry Crescent." Everest muttered, not sounding sorry at all. "Yeah. Sorry." Crescent said in the same tone. Rocky sighed and toughed Crescent on the shoulder. "Come on. We better head back before the others wake up."  
Crescent nodded and followed him back to the vehicle and they drove off. Everest followed them to the truck and gave Rocky a hug in farewell, casting a glance of pure hostility at Crescent as she did so. Crescent could feel the husky's gaze boring into her like fox fangs until they were out of sight.

A/N: What? Why was Everest so hostile? And why do the girls automatically wanna rip each other's pelts off? Aw well. You'll find out soon enough.

Sianii out!

Peace! 


	4. An Explanation

A/N: Heya again. Sorry for the sorta-long wait. I've been busy and haven't really felt like writing lately. But I'm back.

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol. Just my ocs.

"That good for nothin', canker livered, mange pelted mutt!" Crescent swore as they headed down the mountian. "How dare she insult me like that?"

"Calm down Crescent." Rocky sighed and flicked her shoulder with his tail tip. She'd been cursing Everest since they left. Crescent shot him an icy glare. "Don't ever tell a girl to calm down." She hissed. "And no. She deserves it. I should have clawed her stupid face when I had the chance." She flexed her claws.  
Rocky sighed. "No. It was wrong to have you meet in the first place. It's just..." He broke off.  
"What?" Crescent looked at him. "It's just what, Rocky?"  
He hook his head. "Nothing." His tone provoked no arguement. They were silent for the rest of the trip.

When they got back, Crescent lept out of the truck and headed over to her tree. She was stopped midway by Skye.

"Hey Crescent." She greeted in that ever-cheerful bark of hers. "Where have you guys been? You missed breakfast."

Crescent clearly wasn't in the mood to talk. "Rocky took me to meet Everest, and it didn't go so well." Skye couldn't hold in a gasp of surprise. "He took you to see Everest?" She echoed. Crescent angled her ears toward the gray dog walking toward them. "He'll tell you the whole story." Then she stepped around Skye and over to thre base of the tree, which she scored her claws down the moment it was in reach.

"Wow. She's really upset." Skye commented to Rocky without shifting her gaze from the angered wolf-dog.  
Rocky nodded, but didn't say anything. "What in the wide wide world of everything made you think it was a good idea to let those two meet. You know about Everest's thing with wolves."  
"But Crescent's NOT a wolf!" Rocky protested. "Look at how well she's settled in. A wolf couldn't do that." "Rocky, she's more wolf than an actual wolf." Skye said matter-of-factly. "Look at her. She still upholds all the wolf traditions and such. I mean, have you ever heard of a dog sleeping in a tree? And look at the way she refuses to eat dog-food. Only living prey. It must be hard for her. I mean, living with a paw in two worlds." Rocky sighed. "I suppose your right. But, what if she decides to go back? What will I do then?"  
Skye smiled. "You'll let her go, knowing it's what she chooses, and what will make her happy."  
Rocky rolled his eyes. "I hate it when your right, Skye. You know that, right?"  
"I know." She giggled. "Now come on, let's go see Ryder and get you something to eat." Rocky followed her over to the Lookout.

Crescent, absorbed in her own venting, never noticed the pair walking to, and finally dissapearing inside the Lookout. Seeing they were gone, she sniffed and swiftly climbed up her tree. She didn't stop at the bottom branc this time, like she usually did, but went up higher, leaping up the branches like they were rocks, until she finally got to the top. From here, she could see nearly all of Adventure Bay. She sighed at the view.  
"Well, not near as pretty as the view from the top of Cougar's Ridge, but I guess it'l have to do." She whispered to herself and laid down on the branch, observing the town for any signs of movement.

"You did WHAT?" Ryder nearly yelled the question. His releif in seeing that Rocky and Crescent were safe had quickly turned to anger and annoyance when he heard Rocky's explanation. He turned his glaring brown gaze on the pup in the center of the floor.

"I took her to see Everest." Rocky said, boldly meeting his owner's gaze. "Rocky, what were you thinking?" He didn't wait for a reply. "You obiously wern't, or else you wouldn't have done this!" He started pacing. Rocky sighed, whenever Ryder started pacing it meant he wasn't going to shut up for awhile.  
"You know about Everest's...issue...with wolves, or half wolves, or, or eighteenth wolves!" He hissed. "She told us on the way back to Adventure Bay the night we invited her to join. Don't you remember? Or have you forgotten?"  
Rocky didn't reply.  
"I thought we all agreed that we'd arrange a meeting before hand, and tell them about the other BEFORE they met face-to-face!" "I thought she was ready!" Rocky spat, matching Ryder's attitude. "I was taking them to meet in peace! I would have called Everest on the way, but I didn't want to offend Crescent. I did it to protect her! Don't you think it would have been been harsher for her to hear, 'Well, I'm sorry Crescent, but we have to call Everest before and tell her everything about you before you meet?' I sure do!"  
"Well how'd that work out for ya?" Ryder threw back at him. Then he sighed. "Sorry. I'm just really worried about this. If we can't find a way for them to get along it could split the team." He shook his head. "We're lucky that they didn't get into a fight already."  
You've got me to thank for that. Rocky thought grimly, aloud he said, "Yeah, REALLY lucky."

"Stupid wolf. How dare she come to MY home and do that. It's like she thought I was going to steal her man or something. So untrusting and cruel. Huh! And here I am surprised about it. Typical wolf! Well, she can have him! It's not like I wanted him in the first place." Everest spat as she paced in circles around the floor of her cabin that she shared with Jake. She shook her head. "I was just greeting my friend, nothing more!" She hissed and lashed her tail. "Oh, why'd it have to be a wolf. A wolf. Of all things!" She wailed and laid down, resting her head on her paws. Jake wouldn't be back for another three nights, she was all alone until then. She had thought about seeing if she could stay at the Lookout until he returned, but there was no way now. "Not with that wolf there." She muttered. She closed her eyes as an old memory flashed back to her.

"Come on Everest! Is that all you got?" A small, blue-gray husky pup called down to her from a snowbank. Everest looked up at her brother and growled playfully. "I'll get you one day, Slate! Don't you worry about that!"  
Slate rolled his eyes. "Yeah, tell that to the snowball on your face!" Everest was confused. "What snowball?" She was interrupted by a glob of snow smacking her strait in the muzzle.  
"This one!" Slate erupted into laughter, rolling so much he almost toppled off the snowbank.  
Everest shook off the powdery frozen crystals and glared up at her brother. "I'll teach you to throw snow at me!" She yelped and raced up the snowbank, leaping on her brother and sending them both rolling down the side.  
"Hey!" Slate yelped and tried to throw her off once they reached the bottom. The two chased and wrestled with each other for awhile, all well getting dangerously close to the border...

"Ha! How's that for a girl pup!" Everest yipped triumpantly as she pinned Slate down. He struggled to push her off. "Alright! Alright! You win!" He yelped. "Just get off me."  
Everest giggled and lept off. Slate sat up again and looked around. "Any idea where we are?" He asked.  
Everest looked around as well. "Nope. Not a clue." She suddeny got a weird feeling, one that made her feel as vulnerable as a squirrel surrounded by cats. "Hey Slate." She whispered to er brother, who had turned his attention on a leaf blowing in the breeze. "Do you feel like, like your being watched?"  
"Huh?" Slate asked as he pinned the leaf under his paws. At that moment, a dog, larger then any husky she'd ever seen, lept out of the bushes and whacked Slate with it's paw. He flew trew the air, hit the ground with a yelp of pain, and didn't get up again.  
Everest squealed in fear and backed up, only to land in the paws of another of those fearsome creatures. It bent down and sniffed her. "A husky." It said. It's voice told Everest it was a female. "Well what's it doin 'ere? On OUR territoreh?" The one who'd smaked Slate snarled. "I took care'a that one. I could deal with this one two, eh?" He swiiped his tounge around his jaws and extended a paw towards the quivering pup. But the other wolf smaked it away. "No Orion." She growled. "Let me handle her." She bent down and smiled at Everest. "What's your name, little one?" She asked, her voice soft.  
"E-e-e-everest." She managed to stammer out. The creature looming above her stroked her back with a large paw. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." She glanced over at Slate's lifeless form. "Can't say the same about that pup though." She whispered. Then she picked Everest up by her scruff. "Come on Orion." She managed to say through a mouthful of fur. "Let's head back to camp."  
"Wait!" Everest barked, all her fear gone or a minute. "Where are you taking me? What about Slate? Is he okay? I wanna go back to my mum!" She squealed and kicked weakly, trying to writh out of the dog's grip. Her captor groaned. "Shut the hell up." She hissed. I'm helping you. I'm Luna, by the way."  
Everest just sighed and cast a final glance at her brother's body before they vanished into the undergrowth.

A/N: Well. Now ya know. So yeah. BYE!

Sianii out!

Peace! 


	5. Memories

A/N: Soooooooooooo sorry for the wait. Been busy with Stuff/Moving/procrastinating + writer's block. So yeah. I hope this chappie makes up for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol

Everest jolted back into reality, the memory making her heart ache and her blood boil with her hatred of wolves. She spat, beginning to pace again. "Even after I tell them all this, tell them what wolves are capable of, they go and let that, that puffin-head onto the team!" She felt like pouncing on someone.

She collapsed onto the floor again, on her back, and stared at the ceiling. "Oh Slate. Why'd we have to go on wolf land? If we'd just listened to Ranger, you'd be alive right now..." She felt her eyes beginning to fill with tears, and she stopped them before they could spill out. "No, Everest. You can't cry. Don't cry..." She whispered to herself. She suddenly felt a surge of something bubble up inside of her. A surge of hatred, a need for revenge.

Startled by it, she got up and walked over to the window, the rising sun turning the sky a mix of orange, rose, and purple. "Don't worry Slate." She whispered to her long-dead twin. "I'll find a way to avenge you. I promise..." She trailed off and walked back to the middle of the floor again, loosing herself in memories.

 _"Well, here we are." Luna muttered to Everest though a mouthful of fur. "The camp." Everest trembled in her grasp, her ears going flat and her eyes widening. She could smell her own fear-scent coming off in waves. Unfortuneately, so did the wolves. The russet colored wolf, known as Orion, thrust his muzzle in her face. "Scared, vermin?" He taunted. Everest just nodded shakily. Luna whacked him in the face with her tail. "Quiet, Orion. She's just a pup." Everest wondered why this wolf was being kind to her, while all the others seemed to want to rip her pelt off or send her yowling back over the border. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself, and a familiar scent wafted back to her. The scent of milk. Old, and faint, but still recodnizable. This wolf must have been a mother once._

 _She didn't have very much time to think before she felt Luna start to walk again, through the thick, leafy plants tat served as the entrance to the camp. Outside it, the ferns and other plants make it look like any other spot in the forest, but once inside, there was a large, well sheltered clearing. Hard to attack, and easy to defend._  
 _Once they were in, Everest stopped trembling and looked around in wonder instead of fear. In the clearing, there were three holes, one in each corner, sheltered by small bushes and other plants. To the left of the largest one, in the remaining corner, sat a fallen tree trunk. Everest wondered what use the wolves would have for a tree trunk, but when Luna walked by it, she could hear many shrill voices yipping inside. It must be their nursery! Everest thought, fascinated._

 _As they strode across the clearing, other wolves started to look at the small party. One brown-gray female with bright gold eyes and a small fawn in her mouth, paused next to them. She didn't have to say anything, her eyes said it all. Luna turned toward Orion. "Fetch Shayla." She ordered. He hurried off toward one of the holes. Luna turned back toward the other wolf. "We found her next to the border. She was playing with another pup, but Orion made short work of him." The other wolf's eyes widened in horror. "There was nothing I could do." Luna explained. "He ran off and when I got there he was already dead." The other wolf nodded, and hurried off towards the smallest of the holes. Luna lowered her voice so only Everest could hear. "That's Azul. The alpha's sister." She hissed. "She's gentler then her sister, but can still give you some nasty scratches if you tick her off." Everest nodded._

 _After a few moments, they saw Orion following a gray she-wolf across the clearing. Once she was in earshot of the two, she spoke up, "What's this Orion tells me about an invasion?"_

 _Luna set Everest down, but clamped her paw over her tail so she couldn't run off. "It's nothing like that, Shayla." She said, dipping her head respectfully. "We found this pup of the wrong side of the border." She pointedly left out the part where Orion had killed the other pup. "I took her back here so you could decide what to do with her."_  
 _Everest boldly met Shayla's blue gaze, trembling, as Shayla bent down and sniffed her. Her eyes flashed with something. Regret? Fear? Everest didn't know. Shalya shook her pelt. "This pup must not be harmed." She growled. Then she eyed the sky. "It's too late to take her back now. She will stay here until dawn. Then I will take her back myself."_

 _"But Shayla!" Orion couldn't help but protest. "This pup is the sled team leader's niece! She could be very useful to us!" Shayla whipped her head around and glared at Orion, her blue eyes burning into him like the hottest flame. "When YOU become alpha Orion," She snarled in his face. "You can decide what happens to her. But until then, what I say GOES! This pup will stay until dawn, then I will take her back." Orion crouched down to the ground, his head buried in his paws and slunk away, whimpering. Shayla visibly relaxed, her hackles flattening again and her eyes returning to normal. She turned back to Everest. "What's your name, dearie?" She asked._  
 _"Everest." Everest answered, not as afraid as she was before. "Everest." Shayla repeated the name to herself. Then looked back at her. "Are you weaned?" Everest nodded. "Good. Luna, I'm sure you wouldn't mind looking after her until tomorrow. It'l be good for you to have another pup to calm you down after the death of your last litter. And besides, we need somewolf to make sure she doesn't get under our paws." Her ear twitched with amusement._

 _The golden-tan wolf nodded. "I'll look after her, Shayla." She promised._

 _"See that you do. I'll come and get you in the morning. Until then, if you need anything, I'll be in my den." With that, the gray-blue she-wolf turned around and stalked away._

 _Everest looked back at Luna. "So, what do we do now?" She asked. "Are you hungry?" Luna answered a question with a question. Everest realized she hadn't eaten since that morning. She nodded._  
 _"Alright. Follow me." Luna said and flicked her tail in te direction of the smallest hole. Everest followed her over to it. Luna bent down and picked up a large bird of somesort. Then she turned around and carried it over to a shady patch of ferns, with Everest following her._  
 _"What's that?" She asked as luna set the bird down. "Wild turkey." She answered. "Have a bite." Everest hungrily lept forward and took a large bite of the bird. She looked up, after she'd swallowed, her usually white muzzle red with blood and a feather on her nose. "It's delicious!" She squeaked._  
 _"Much better then that slop humans feed you huh?" Luna winked a green eye at Everest, and she nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for? There's plenty here." Luna invited and tore into the bird. Everest followed and the pair ate the rest of their prey in the gathering twilight._

Crescent, having given up of her watch a few minutes ago, now lay draped over a branch in her favorite tree, staring off into space. "Uhg. I'm so bored." She mumbled and rolled over. Then her stomache growled. She sat up and opened her eyes, groaning. She didn't want to go all the way to the forest now. But she usually brought back enough to last her a few days when she did go. It wasn't the usual time for hunting either, but it would also give her a chance to see Sasha again. She hadn't seen her since she joined. "That's what you get for stuffing yourself yesterday, Crescent." She growled under her breath as she lept out of her tree. Then she started at a brisk pace towards the forest.

 _The sound of pawsteps woke Everest. She'd been sleeping next to Luna in the fallen tree trunk that served as the wolves' nursery. Carefully, so not to wake Luna, she stood up and crept right outside the trunk, wishing she had black fur instead of paleish lavender. Looking around, she saw the white tip of Shayla's tail through the enterance of the camp before she vanished all together. Deciding to follow her, Everest waited a few moments before she crept quietly after the alpha. She had vanished from sight, but her scent trail was strong and fresh. Everest tracked her through the pack's territory. Over rocks, around thornbushes, and even over a shallow stream at one point. Everest realized she was nearing the border._

 _She eventually spotted her, crouching by some thick bushes. She laid down and looked at the sky, seeming to be waiting for something._

 _Or someone._

 _After a few minutes, a familliar black and gray husky stepped out. Shayla let out a small bark of delight and the two met, touching noses and nuzzling eachother's ruffs like they were old friends. Everest let out a gasp of horror at what she was seeing. Shayla, the fearless leader of the wolf pack, was meeting with her uncle!_

 _Fighting the urge to tuyrn around and race off into the bushes mewling like a newborn pup, Everest slowly backed into the bushes and followed her own scent trail back to the camp. She curled up again next to Luna, who hadn't seemed to realize she was gone, and closed her eyes. I will tell no one, NO ONE, about what I have seen. It will be my secret. And mine alone. That was the last thing that ran through her head before she fell into an uneasy sleep._

Hunting was good that day for Crescent. She'd managed to catch a few rabbits, a fawn, a tern, and a considerable amount of rodents. She looked up at the sky. It was nearly noon. She had just finished carring the last of her catch to a hole she'd found to bury it until she was ready to go back. Now she was just wandering, seeing where her paws would take her. Memories from her earliest days in the forest rused back to her as she walked. She passed the oak where she'd seen her first owl, the thornbush where she'd killed her first fox, and the river she loved to fish in.

She looked up and realized she wa at her old den. A stone cave sheltered by moss and ferns. She looked around, surprised. She hadn't meant to go this far.

Crescent was about to turn back, when her curiosity got the best of her. Sighing, she pushed her way through the moss and into her old cave.

There was still a pile of moss on the floor, marking the spot where Crescent would sleep at night. There was alos a few bones from long dead prey scattered around. Crescent circled the small, familliar space. Suddenly feeling tired, she curled up on the moss, falling asleep almost instantly.

Crescent dreamed she was chasing a cougar, a large one. She raced along, tracking it by scent, until it finally came into view. The tawny cat growled and spun around to face her. Crescent crouched and snarled, about to leap, when the cat squealed and ran off. It vanished into a tree.

Crescent whipped around, ready to yell at whatever interrupted her hunt, but she broke off with a happy gasp when she recodnized the black-and-gray pelt and warm smile of the husky sitting there.

"Ranger!" Crescent yipped and walked over to him, juzzling her head into his fur. Ranger smiled and nuzzled her back. "Hello, Crescent." Ranger greeted her, giving her ears a lick. Crescent suddenly longed for those days when she was a tiny pup, curled up with her littermates and father, sleeping their worries away. But those days would never come again. She was older now, and Ranger was dead. She would never talk to him or feel the softness of his fur again except in dreams. Ranger looked Crescent strait in the eye. "Crescent, there's something I've got to tell you." He said, urgancy slipping into his voice. "What is it Dad?" Crescent asked, growing worried. Ranger sighed. "You know that husky you met earlier today?"  
"...Yeah..."  
"She's your cousin."  
"WHAT!" Crescent practically screamed, her fur fluffing up.  
"She's your cousin." Ranger repeated calmly.

"Wha, how, why?" Creacent groaned, leaning aginst him to avoid fainting.  
"Everest is my sister's pup." Ranger explained. "She had two that litter. Everest and Slate. Slate was killed by a wolf, but Everest survived. I had anther sister, to. Her name was Teal. She never had any pups, I don't think. But Wintergreen did."

"You never told me you had sisters." Crescent said, flattening her ears.

"It's never come up." Ranger replied.

"So, your saying I'm related to that wolf-hater." Crescent said flatly. "Lovely."  
"That's not all."  
"What?"  
"Crescent, you have a destiny that stretches far past the PAW Patrol." Ranger explained, putting a paw around her. "This is alot to be throwing on me at once, ya know." Crescent growled.  
"I know. But you must know. Crescent. You, Hutch, and Misty weren't my only pups."  
Crescent looked at him for a second before responding. "Okay, I know I've said it before, but WHAT?"  
"Before your mother, I had another mate. Her name was Melon, another husky. We broke up after I met your mother, but what I didn't know until recently, she had pups after I left with you and your siblings."  
Crescent's ony reply was a groan.  
"I also know your mother took another mate after I left with you." Ranger said, his voice growing soft. "And she had another litter." He looked again at Crescent. "You must go and meet them. All of them. They will help you fufil your destiny."

Crescent closed her eyes. "How will I know where to go? Or what to do when I get there?" She aksed atfer a few minutes. "You will know." Ranger said. Leave at the full moon, and follow the river. You'll know what to do."  
Crescent nodded.  
"And I'll be there to guide you."  
She nodded again. "Do I have to go alone?"  
"Of corse not. But, this journey is not for everyone, Crescent. Only bring those closest to you."  
Crescent nodded again.  
"Alright. Wake up now, think about what I've told you. The full moon's only two weeks away. Prepare, train, and have faith, my daughter. I will visit you again soon." And with that, Ranger, and te scenary faded away, leaving Crescent hovering in darkness.

A/N: Longest chapter yet. Uhg. Until next time.

Sianii out!

Peace!


	6. I'm Coming

A/N: Hey again. I'm back. Yay.

Also, I'm going to try and make the chapters longer. So good for you, bad for me.

I was going to wait a few more days to post this chapter, but hey, after the last one I'm even anxious to read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol.

Crescent opened her eyes to the familliar walls of her cave, still shocked by what her father told her. She shakily stood up and gave her pelt a shake, then sat back down again.

"Oh, what am I gonna do?" She thought aloud. "Here he goes and dumps this on me and expects me what to do, but didn't even tell me where I have to go!" She pushed her way through the curtian of mosses at the enterance to her cave and headed towards her cache where she'd stored the prey she'd spent the morning catching, consumed in thought. There were so many questions:

What did he mean by 'they will help you fufil your destiny'?

How come he never told me he had sisters?

Why did he never tell me that I had other siblings?

What could they possibly have to do with me?

How am I possibly going to do this?

With each question Crescent thought of, none of the answers made sense. It had occoured to her to ignore the dream and go on with life, but she knew that Ranger never came to her without a good reason. And she had always listened to his warnings or visits. Until now.

Well, if he really beleives that this is my destiny, then I should at least try. Filled with a new energy, Crescent picked up speed until she reacheed the hole with her buried prey. SHe sniffed the air, there was her own scent, of course, the preys' scent, and the stale scent of a marmot. Two or three days old, by the smell of it. Feeling satisfied, she began to scrape off the dirt and leaves that she'd used to cover it. When it was completely uncovered, she sniffed the pile. That's way too much for me to carry back... She thought. Getting an idea, she quickly grabbed a couple rabbits from the pile, covered the hole back up, and broke into a run, heading north.

She arrived at a large stone about twenty minutes later. The forest-dwellers called it Cougar's Rock, due to it's long, low-to-the-ground structure, and it's unpredictability. It had a reputation for having rock slides and mini avalanches. But, dispite that, it was a popular place. The view from the top was the best view in the entire forest.

At the bottom, there was a niche in the stone where Sasha made her den. It was narrow at first, but then opened up into a decent-sized cave. With a tunnel in the back that led to another, somewhat smaller cave. There was where she kept her herbs and other healing remedies. She slept in the larger cave, and kept another bed for her patients or guests.

Crescent paused outside the enterance, which was covered in moss like her own, and scraped her claws on the rock outside. She set down the rabbits. "Sasha? It's Crescent." She called in. She heard a muffled response from the Sasha inside, and she snatched up the rabbits again and pushed her way inside.

The retreiver-samoyed was busy sorting some herbs in the back of the den, pawing at them worridly. She turned around and eyed Crescent. "Well, look who's back." She said in her usual gruff tone. "Hey, Crescent. It's been awhile. Nearly a moon."

Crescent set down her rabbits and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry for not dropping by in awhile. I've been busy." She pushed the rabbits toward Sasha. "Here. These are for you. Think of it as sort of a peace offering."

Muttering thanks for the fresh-kill, Sasha tore into one hungrilly, finishing it in a couple of gulps. When she had swallowed the last bit, she looked back up at Crescent. "With what?" She asked. "Last time I saw you, you were spending all your time trying to decide if you should join Zuma's little club." She hesitated for a second, then asked, "How is he?"

"He's fine." Crescent answered, shrugging. "He misses you. Alot." She smirked. "Sounds like you miss him too."

"A bit." Sasha admitted. "He was a good pup. One of the few I've come across that had some brains. And interesting stories." She shook her head to clear it. "Anywho, how do you know? Have you been visiting them? The distance between here and there is pretty far."

Crescent shook her head. "Not exactly..." She was about to say more, when Sasha interrupted.

"Wait a second, are you wearing a collar!?"

"Yeah." Crescent answered, standing up a bit taller to show Sasha her badge. "I'm a oficial member of the PAW Patrol now."

Sasha nodded and took a closer look at the badge. "Nice." She said. "So looks like you decided to join after all. I wondered what happened after you came to see me last time." She took another bite out of the second rabbit. "So, I know you well enough to know you didn't just come here to show off your fancy new collar. What's on your mind, Crescent?"

Crescent sighed. "Finish your rabbit first."

Sasha narrowed her lavander eyes at Crescent, but quickly finished the second rabbit. When she was done, she stood up. "Alright. Now tell me."

Crescent flicked her tail at the enterance. "Will you help me carry my prey back to the Lookout? I promise I'll tell you on the way."

Sasha nodded curiously and followed Crescent out the enterance, and kept pace with her until they got to the prey-hole.

Crescent uncovered it, and each canine took half of the catch. It was a tight fit, but they managed to get their jaws around it and headed in the direction of the Lookout.

"Alright. You were saying?" Sasha asked, her voice muffled by the prey.

"Yes. I'll start with earlier this morning..."

And Crescent told her everything that had happaned in that short amount of time. About her walk with Rocky, the meeting with Everest, her hunt, and finally her dream in wich her father had fortold her destiny.

"...So..." Sasha started when she had finished. "What I got is, your mother and father both had another litter after you, you and Rocky are getting closer every day, your related to a wolf-hater, and you have to go on a nearly impossible journey to find your lost half-siblings."

Crescent nodded."Yup."

"Lovely." Sasha said. Then she paused. They were in the middle of town now. "So... you have no idea where your going?"

"Ranger told me to follow the river." Crescent said. "He said I'd know what to do and when I was there."

"Well, that's somewhere to start at least. I was hoping we'd have more of a destination."

"Wait, we?"

"Now, you didn't think I'd really let you go alone, did you?" Sasha said, looking at her oldest friend. "Even after you told me all this? Of course not. I'm coming."

"It'l be dangerous. I don't know where I'm going, or if I'll ever come back."

"Ha! You think I'm afraid of a little danger? Some excitement is just what I need! And besides, you need someone who knows about healing incase you get into trouble. It'l be like a holiday in the old country." Crescent smiled, warmed by her friend's support.

"Have you told anyone else?" Sasha asked, changing the subject.

"Not yet. I went to tell you first."

"Well. Ranger said to bring those closest to you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Who can you think of that this affects?"

"...Well, me, you, Hutch and Misty, and," She paused to swallow a growl. "Everest." Crescent replied, not sure where her friend was going with this.

"Then you should tell them, too. Tell them everything."

Crescent sighed. "I suppose your right. I know Misty won't mind coming to see me, but Hutch has always been the grumpybutt type. And what about Everest? How in the history of everything am I going to get her to see me?"

Sasha hesitated a moment before answering. "This is important, Crescent." She said. "It could affect her too. She's your cousin, for God's sake! Go to her. She'll understand."

"But what if she doesnt?"

"She'll understand." Sasha repeated.

"Well, how am I going to tell them all?"

"Simple. When did Ranger say you had to leave again?"

"The full moon."

"Well then, get them to meet you somewhere three days before that. Then you can tell them all."

"Alright. What about you? What will you do until then?" They were behind the Lookout, burying the prey in another hole.

"I'll return to my den until the night of the meeting." Crescent opened her mouth to object, but Sasha kept talking.

"I need to prepare my herbs and get my den ready for when I leave." She explained. Crescent nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you in a couple weeks." Sasha nodded and shoved the last pawful of leaves over the stash of food. Then she waved her tail in farewell and turned back toward the direction of the forest.

"And Sasha." Crescent said before she could run off. Sasha looked back, a questioning look in er light purple eyes. "Yes?"  
"Thank you. For everything."  
"I would do anyting for you." The golden mix replied. Then she turned back around and raced off back towards her home.

A/N: So that's one companion for Crescent on her journey. Hope ya liked this chapter.

Sianii out!

Peace!  



	7. Relaxation, a Game of Relaxation

Hey again people. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol.

Crescent watched her friend race away, Sasha's words replaying over in her head. The simple phrase seemed to have more meaning for Sasha than she would ever know. Crescent shook her head to clear it. No time to think about it now. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she looked up at the sky. Her eyes widened in surprise. The trip to the forest and back had taken longer then she had thought. It was nearly sunset. Shruging it off, Crescent snatched up a couple voles from the hole and headed for the elevator. She almost slammed into Rocky on the way in. His light brown eyes brightened when he saw her. "There you are!" He said. "Where have you been? Nopup's seen you since earlier this morning."

Crescent chuckled slightly. "You sound like a mother who's just found her lost pup." She jerked her head in the direction of her tree. "Follow me. I need to talk to you." Rocky nodded and the two walked side by side over to the tree. Wen they reached it, Crescent dug her claws into the bark and swiftly hauled herself up to the lowest branch. She looked down at Rocky. "You coming up?" She called down.

Rocky shook his head. "Sorry. I don't climb."

Crescent sighed. "Fine. Here." She draped her tail over the branch. "Grab on."

Rocky just stared at her for a second. "Crescent, are you insane? I already told you. I can't climb."

"To answer your first question, yes." Crescent said. "At least, I'm not sane as the world sees it. And to answer your second statement. Just grab on for the love of the stars." She lashed her tail impatiently.

Rocky sighed. "I wouldn't do this for anyone else but you Crescent. You better apreciate this." He growled, clamping his jaws around her tail.

"I know." Cresent answered and climbed up a couple more branches to lift Rocky up onto the branch that she had been sitting on before. Once he was on, Rocky let go of her tail and grabbed onto the branch, trying not to look down.

Crescent jumped down onto the branch again and sat down, wrapping her tail around it to keep herself steady.

"Alright. You had something to tell me?" Rocky asked, looking the wolfsky up and down.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you where I went. I spent the day hunting. That's why I wasn't here. Sorry I don't tell you where I was going. Didn't really cross my mind until I'd already left."

"Your saying you dragged me all the way up here to tell me that!?" Rocky exclaimed, gripping the branch tighter.

Crescent paused, trying to decide how much to tell him. She sighed after a few moments. "No. There's more. But I can't tell you about it." Rocky opened his mouth to speak, but Crescent wasn't finished. "I can't tell you about it now." She continued. "Listen. I have to go somewhere tomorrow. I'll probably be back by noon, but it might be later."

Rocky nodded, a curious look in his brown eyes. "I know your keeping something from me. Something important. But I won't press. We all have our secrets. I just want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk."

Crescent nodded. "Thanks Rocky."

"Don't mention it." The silver mix said gruffly before sitting up. "Now, if we're done, how do you get down from here?"

Crescent smirked. "Like this. "She answered simply before giving him a soft head butt that sent him flying out of the tree onto the soft grass below.

"Hey! Ooff!" He huffed as he hit the ground. Then he sat up, shaking his pelt and glaring at a smiling Crescent as she landed beside him. "What was that for!?"

"Fun." The black wolfdog answered, shrugging. "But it wouldn't have been so easy if you weren't as graceful as a one-legged badger." She flattened her ears playfully.

Rocky bared his teeth in a mock snarl. "I'll show you who's a one-legged badger!" He growled and lept at Crescent, bowling her over. Crescent growled and swiped at him, struggling under his weight. Rocky dodged te blow and lept off her, just lobg enough for her to get to her paws before leaping at her again.

Crescent was ready for him this time and jumped up as he launched at her and came crashing down on top of him, pinning him down. Rocky let out a grunt, but continued to fight, pawing at Crescent and rolling around to try and throw her off. He batted her front paws out from under her, causing her to loose her balance and fall on top of him. The two rolled around in the grass, a growling tangle of paws and teeth. They finally broke apart after a few minutes, both of them still fit and battle ready. They crouched, slowly circling each other, tails lashing. By now, the other pups had heard the noise and had come outside to see what was going on. They were now watching the two play-fight, sitting a few feet away.

"I got my money on Cwescent." Zuma muttered to Chase, who was sitting next to him. The German shepherd nodded, but said nothing.

"I can't beleive those two are fighting. Those two. Of all the pups in the world!" Skye exclaimed, not taking her eyes off of the scuffling pair.

Marshall shook his head. "Come on. They're just blowing off steam. Chase and I do it sometimes when we get ticked at the world. Right Chase? Chase?"

The shepherd didn't reply. He had his eyes fixed on Crescent. After Marshall said his name a third time, he finally snapped out of it. "Huh? What?" He mumbled, shaking his head. He realized all the pups' stares were fixed on him. "What?" He snapped.

Marshall smiled. "Oh, nothing."

Chase shrugged and went back to watching.

"Ha!" Rocky yelped triumphantly as he pinned Crescent down. She went limp under his paws, panting. "Yeah, yeah. So you pinned me. Big deal." Crescent puffed.  
"Oh it is. It IS a big deal. Ya know why?"  
"Why?"  
"Cause I beat you!"  
"Yeah right!"  
"Oh yes I did!" "Did not!"  
"You just won't admit it! But I did!"  
Crescent just growled at him.  
Rocky threw back his head and howled happily. When he swung it back down, his nose accidently collided with Crescent's. The two fell silent, a light blush seeping through their fur. "Uh...I...um..." Rocky sputtered. Crescent looked up at him. Brown eyes met blue, and she spoke. "Rocky..."  
"Yeah Crescent?" Rocky asked, his voice softening so only she could hear.  
"I wanted to ask you..." She broke off.  
"Yes?" Rocky asked again.  
"I wanted..to ask you... to ... get off me!" She growled, pushing him off her with her front paws. Rocky fell back and landed with a thud. "Oh." _I thought you were going a whole different direction with this_. He thought grimly.

Crescent hauled herself to her paws and shook her pelt. "Gotta say. I didn't think you'd be such a good fighter." She said, settling down next to him on the grass.  
Rocky chuckled slightly. "Yeah. Ryder had us learn some basic moves for self defence when we were going through training. I've never had to use them before. Glad I could try 'em out on somepup."

Crescent smiled and looked up at the sky. The moon was making it's way slowly across the sky. It was nearly half full, reminding her of the limited time. She sighed inwardly. _Oh Ranger. How am I gonna do this?_ She thought. Then she shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about that. And, with the comfort of the moonlight over her head, and the reassuring presance of Rocky by her side, she knew she could do it. Whatever 'it' was.

Resting her head aginst Rocky's shoulder, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Rubble exchanged a glance with Marshall. "Do you think they even know we're here?" He asked, swinging his head at the sleeping pups.

"Nope." Chase replied. "They would have said something by now if they had."

"It's getting late." Zuma said, stretching and opening his jaws in a yawn. "I'm gonna head to bed."

"Me too." Skye agreed. "Anyone else?"

"I'll come." Rubble said, standing up to follow them.

"Right behind you." Marshall said. "Chase?"

"I. I think I'm gonna be up for awhile. I'll head to bed later."

"Alright. Suit yourself." Marshall shrugged and followed the other pups. Zuma paused and turned around.

"Do ya think we should wake them?" He asked glancing in the direction of Crescent and Rocky.

Skye shook her head. "I think they'll be fine."

A/N: Yeah. This was more of a filler chapter. I figured it needed one to take a break from all the important shat. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed anyway.

Sianii out!

Peace!


	8. Convincing

A/N: Heya again. I'm back.

School starts in three days. Not looking forward to that...

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol.

Crescent felt a paw nudging her awake. She groane and opened her eyes, still heavy with sleep. She saw Rocky standing over her. "Crescent. Wake up. Breakfast's almost ready."

Crescent nodded and rolled over before getting to her paws. She stretched each of her hind legs in turn before giving herself a swift shake. "What're we having?" She asked, following Rocky over to The Lookout.

"Omelets and bacon." The silver mutt answered, falling into step beside her.

Crescent nodded. "I tink I'll stick with my rabbits, thanks." She chuckled, earning a laugh from Rocky.

"So, how'd ya sleep, Moonbug?" Crescent was taken aback. He hadn't used that nickname in so long, she'd thought he'd forgotten it.

"Best sleep I've had since being here." She answered, pausing to stretch again.

"Same here."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it was fun sleeping outside."

"Haven't you done that before?"

"Yeah."

"Then why was it better this time?"

Rocky paused before answering. "Because I was with you." He answered. Then he shook his pelt. "Come on. We better hurry, Rubble usually hogs all the bacon."

"I'll meet you there. I just gotta grab something."

"Alright. See you."

Crescent nodded and split off from him, heading back towards her prey hole.

Crescent took a gulp of water from her bowl, part of the water tinting red from the blood on her muzzle. She turned back to her half-eaten rabbit and clamped her teeth around a bone. With a jerk of her head, she ripped it out and began to chew on it, using her back teeth to clean the remainder of the meat off it. It took her a moment to realize all the pups, minus Rocky, who had gone to take a pee, were staring at her.

"What?" Crescent snapped, dropping the bone. She usually got snappy when she was stared at.

"Don't you ever get tired of having to catch your own food?" Rubble blurted out. The other's nodded, except Chase. He said nothing, though there was carefully guarded curiosity in his amber gaze.

Crescent shook her head. "I've caught my own food all my life. It's natural for me."

"But don't you ever get tired of eating the same thing, over and over again?" Rubble muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

Crescent sighed. They would never understand, that a rabbit, even the smallest one, could be the only thing that kept her from starvation. "I was raised that way." She replied. "I don't think I could eat dog food if I tried."

The pups shrugged and went back to eating, but Chase eyed her for a second longer. He flashed her an apologetic glance before bending down to eat again as well.

"They don't get it." Crescent heard a voice in her ear and turned her head to see Rocky standing next to her.

"So you heard, then?" Crescent asked as he settled back down infront of his bowl. He nodded.

"Great."

"Just give 'em some time, Crescent." Rocky said. "It takes them awhile to get used to somepup else's ways. Like, when Everest first joined, she would always eat really fast, and cast suspicious glances at us like we were going to steal it from her. She was also really clingy, like she thought we were going to abandon her or throw her out." He paused before continuing. "Your more alike then you know."

Crescent dove into a bush, pulling her tail inside so that she was completely hidden. Sh peered over the top. She was hiding in one of the bushes in Misty's front yard. The house looked silent, and her humans' car was gone. She guessed they were out doing stuff, but she couldn't be sure. And even if they were, one of them could have stayed at home.

Cautiously, she crept out of the bush and dove into another, this one sat up aginst the house. Although she wasn't a stray anymore, Misty's humans had never really liked her. And even though she was a member of the famous PAW Patrol now, and Misty's sister, she didn't think it would change anything. They'd probably chase her off before she had a chance to explain.

She crept out of her hiding spot and headed along the fence, looking for her usual enterance. After a few minutes she found it. It was a loose peice of wood that she could lift up to make a space just big enough to slide through. When she was over it, she raced over to a patch of ferns to wait.

Crescent didn't know how long she had been sitting there when she spotted movement by the door. A lean, black and white shape was sliding out. Crescent recodnized the samoyed pup that had been living with Misty for awhile, she had met him on her last trip here.

"Flash!" She called out. The pup perked his ears and looked around.

"Over here! In the ferns!"

Flash looked in her direction and walked over. "Who's there?" He demanded, his fur bristling.

"It's Crescent, Misty's sister." Crescent answered, creeping out just enough so he could see her face. "Would you get Misty for me, please?"

Flash hesitated, and for a moment Crescent thought he was going to refuse, but then he nodded. "Alright. Wait here."

He turned and raced back to the door, dissapearing through it.

Crescent waited again, watching the sun as it slid trough the sky. He was gone so long, she considered trying again tomorrow, when she heard a soft, familliar voice outside the ferns. "Crescent, is that you?"

Crescent sighed in releif apon heaing her sister's voice and slid out of the ferns to sit infront of her. "Yeah. Hey Misty."

Misty's crystal blue gaze was carefully guarded. "What'do you need, Crescent? You know my humans don't exactly like you, and they'll be back soon."

"I need to talk to you." Misty opened her jaws to refuse, but Crescent cut her off. "It's about our mother."

Misty's eyes widened, the guarded hostility replaced by curiosity. She sighed and stood up. "Alright. Follow me."

She led Crescent over to a large oak tree tat grew in the corner of the yard. She sat down and wrapped her tail over her paws. "I'm here." She said simply. "Talk."

Crescent took a deep breath and began. "Alright. You know how I sometimes see Ranger in dreams?"

Misty nodded. "You said he was part of what convinced you to join the PAW Patrol."

"Yeah. Anyway. He visited me a few nights ago, wen I was in my old den. And he said something important. I've come to ask you to come to a meeting at the Lookout three days before te full moon. I'll explain everything there."

Misty was silent for a few moments, she put one of her front paws over the other and flicked her tail back and forth. It was a habit of hers when she was thinking about something.

"So will you come?" Crescent couldn't help but ask. Misty sighed.

"I'll come to listen, but I'm not promising anything else."

"That's all I ask." Crescent replied, weak with releif.

"Now, if that's all, you must leave. My humans will be back soon."

"Alright. Bye sis."

"Goodbye. I'll see you at the meeting."

Crescent touched her nose to Misty's in farewell, then she turned around and raced away, through her hole in the fence, and began heading over to the other side of town.

She was about halfway there when she reached the park. Instead of continuing, she paused and watched for a minute. Three black lab pups were casing each other around the structure, their mother watching a few feet away. As they were playing, one of the pups slipped and fell off, letting out a cry of pain as it hit the ground. It's mother was at it's side in a flash, giving it a quick look-over. After making sure it wasn't hurt, she gently nudged it to it's paws, gving it a comforting lick on the head. The pup let out a joyous bark and climbed back up, beginning to chase it's siblings again.

Crescent smiled slightly, the sweet scene reminding her of when she was younger, exploring the big, scary world with her littermates at her side, under the watchful eye of her father. The memory almost distracted her from her resposibility, almost made her feel like a pup again. She shook her head to clear it. She had a job to do. _I'd like to have my own pups one day._ She thought as she picked up speed again.

Crescent slowed down a bit as she neared the house. Hutch's humans disliked her more then Misty's because they had caught her hunting the birds that came to their yard more than once. She was reluctant to go to th house, but she knew she had no choice. Sighing, she continued on her way.

Hutch's house sat at the base of a hill, and on the edges of the city. It was the easiest house to get to from the forest because part of the forest cut away and led here. His humans were campers, having moved here from Wyoming, and visited the forest often.

Crescent crouched in the tall grass on top of the hill and looked down at the house. To her dismay, both cars were parked outside. She tensed as one of his humans walked out of the door and dissapeared behind the house. Following the human, was her brother. He was guiding another pup that Crescent didn't recodnize out with him, resting his usually curled tail on her shoulders to guide her. They were heading up the hill. When they were a few feet away, Crescent siezed her chance. "Hutch!"

Her brother looked in her direction, and, apon recodnizing her, muttered something to the pup beside him and they both headed over to her.

"This better be good Crescent." He growled, sitting down infront of her. The pup beside him did the same. "It is." Crescent replied and eyed the dog next to him. "Who's your friend?"

Hutch touched her on the shoulder with his tail tip. "This is Birch. My humans adopted her a few weeks ago. Birch," He said turning to her. "This is my sister Crescent." Birch dipped her head. "Pleased to meet you." She said politely. She was a pretty dog, a Shiba Inu, with a light tan and white pelt. Her eyes were dark emerald green, and she wore a blue collar.

Hutch leaned forward and whispered in Crescent's ear. "She's blind. Be patient with her." Crescent nodded, and noticed that Birch's gaze was clouded and unfocused. Hutch stepped back. "Now, what are you doing here?"  
"I need to talk to you." Crescent answered, her heart thudding in her chest. She knew it would be a thousand times harder to convince Hutch than Misty, due to her brother's prikley nature. "Alone." She threw a glance at Birch. Hutch narrowed his light teal eyes, but nodded. He muttered something in Birch's ear, and led her back down the hill. He returned a few minutes later, and sat down.

"Alright. What's on your mind, Crescent?"

Crescent repeated what she had said to Misty to Hutch. He narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I'll come." He decided. "Three days before the full moon, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll see you there."

"Thanks, Hutch."

"Don't mention it." The gray-brown wolfdog replied gruffly before turning around and racing back down the hill. Crescent watched him go, before sighing with relief and turning back towards the Lookout.

A/N: What said after I finished: OH GOD FINALLY!

Yeah, this chapter took three hours :P

Sianii out!

Peace!


	9. First Mission

A/N: Hey again guys. I wanted to get another chapter out before school starts.

Oh, and by the way. Crescent Moon took place when the pups were yearlings. So they'd be teens. Just wanted to put that out there.

Okay, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol

Crescent had just passed the park again, feeling as if some of her troubles had literally been lifted off her shoulders. She knew she stil had visit Everest, not to mention convince her to come, but she decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

Her plan was to head back to the Lookout and ask Zuma if he could take her up to Jake's Mountian. She'd ask Rocky, but she didn't know if he'd even take her, after yesterday. And besides, she didn't want to give Everest a chance to make a move on him again. She growled at the thought.

She had just passed through the park when her tag lit up, and she heard Ryder's voice over the intercom: "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"

Crescent cast a glance back at the snow capped mountain. It took a good half hour to get up there, and it was nearly noon. Her time to go and see Everest would be cut in half by a mission.

With a sigh, Crescent took off towards the Lookout.

She met the other pups in the elevator, all of them there except a certain dalmatian...

"Where's Marshall?" Skye asked, she was answered a moment later.

"LOOK OUT!" Shouted Marshall and he came rolling towards them, a spinning ball of spotted fur.

The others tried to jump out of the way, but they couldn't react fast enough and Marshall slammed into them, knocking them into a pile.

"Man, I'm on a roll today!" Marshall joked, earning a laugh from the other pups as the elevator went up. When they reached the center, the pups quickly started putting on their gear. All except Crescent, who stayed where she was. When they were finished, the pups got in their usual line, Crescent taking her place between Chase and and Rocky. The elevator continued upwards, until it came to a stop. The pups lept out and got back in line. "PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir!" Case shouted, stepping forward when they were settled.

"Thanks for coming up so quickly, pups." Ryder said, pressing a button on his pup pad. The screen came down and showed a cartoonish animation of some people walking in a cave on Jake's Mountain, before an avalanche started, the snow covering the entrance.

Crescent felt her heart leap with relief. _Yes! This will give me a chance to see Everest._

Ryder pressed another button. "Rubble." He said after a moment. "I'll need you and your rig and shovel to help dig the people out."

"Let's dig it!" The bulldog shouted out before sitting back down.

"Chase. We'll need your sniffer to track down the people inside the cave."

"Chase is on the case!"

Ryder paused for a second, then pressed another button. A familiar husky's face appeared on the screen.

"Hiya Ryder! Hi pups!" Everest greeted cheerily. "What'cha need?"

"Everest. Some tourists are trapped in a cave. We need you to come and help Rubble dig them out."

Everest nodded. "Sure thing Ryder. Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!"

"Great. it's the cave near the base of the mountain. Off the side off the road."

"I'm familiar with it. See you guys there!" And with that, she pressed her puptag and her face vanished from the screen.

Crescent was sure that would be it, Ryder wasn't yet finished.

To her surprise, her badge appeared on the screen. "Crescent. We'll need your knowledge of caves to help get the people out safely."

Crescent was dumbfounded. "B-but Ryder!" She blurted out. "I don't even have my uniform yet!"

Ryder chuckled. "You've shown that you don't need it."

Crescent opened her mouth to speak, but Rocky gave her a friendly nuzzle. "I'm sure you'll do great." He said before she could protest again. She sighed, but straitened up.

"Alright Ryder. I'll do my best."

"As you should." Ryder answered before shouting, "The PAW Patrol, is on a roll!" and heading over to his fire pole.

With that, the pups who had been chosen for the mission raced over to the slide. Chase paused, letting Rubble go first, and turned to Crescent. "You can ride with me, if you want. Since Rocky isn't coming on this mission." Crescent searched for any sign of mockery in his amber gaze, but couldn't find any. Only calm determination and focus on the mission ahead.

Crescent opened her mouth to speak, but the words caught in her throat. So she simply nodded. Chase returned the nod and jumped onto the slide, howling before he landed in his vehicle. Crescent followed him, but she didn't sit down. She kept standing up, letting out a yelp of surprise as she tried to dig her claws in, trying to regain her balance. She flew off the edge, doing an unintentional flip in the air before landing in the seat beside him with a grunt. Chase smiled at her before starting up his cruiser and taking off, following behind Ryder as they drove up to Jake's mountian.

 _Chase's POV_

I stared ahead at the road, both paws at ten and two on the steering wheel as I drove on, my mind focused on the mission. I tear my eyes from the road for a moment and look over at the black wolfdog beside me. She was sitting up strait with her head tilted back, her blue eyes closed and the wind ruffling her fur. I slightly smile at the sight, letting my mind wander. She seemed to be alot like me. Focused, professional, and mature, and she wasn't bad-looking either. I wish we could be friends, I'd like to get to know her better. But sadly, I don't think that will ever happen. I've seen the way she looks at me. She hates me. Not that I say I blame her, I mean I was a pretty big jerk to her when she first joined. But, I don't know. I wish she'd just give me a chance. Maybe then things could be different. Maybe...

 _Normal POV_

Crescent opened her eyes and saw Chase staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?" She growled. Chase snapped back to reality. "No reason." He replied quickly before focusing his gaze back on the road.

Crescent kept on looking at him for a few moments longer, but then shrugged and turned her gaze away.

When the pups and Ryder arrived at the mountian, Rubble immediately started using his shovel to dig out the snow covering the enterance. Everest arrived a few minutes after the others. She hopped out of her vehicle and bounded over to the pups. "Hey again, guys!" She greeted.

"Hey, Everest." Chase replied, giving his teammate a nod.

"I'm glad I got to...got to..." She broke off with a scowl as she spotted Crescent.

"What's _she_ doing here?" The husky hissed, bearing her teeth in a snarl.

Crescent opened her mouth to reply, but Chase beat her to it. "She's here for the mission. She is our cave rescue pup, after all."

Everest nodded slowly. "Alright. I guess I'll go help Rubble, then." Throwing a final glare at her unknown cousin over her shoulder, the lavander husky spun around and began digging alongside the construction pup.

Chase turned to Crescent in confusion. "Who spit in her kibble?"

Crescent just sighed and shook her head. "It's a long, long story Chase." She replied.

Chase looked at her for a second longer, as if he wasn't satisfied with her explanation. Then he shrugged and turned his gaze away.

After ten minutes, Rubble and Everest had cleared away enough snow for Chase and Crescent to slip in, and for them to get the people out.

"Great work, you two." Ryder praised them. He turned to Chase and Crescent.

"Don't worry Ryder." Chase assured him. "We'll be fine."

Ryder nodded. "Alright. We'll be here. Call us if you need any help."

"Will do." Chase replied before slipping in the hole with Crescent following him.

Once they were inside, Crescent looked around. The room they were currently in was pretty large. It had two tunnels leading off it. One on the right, and the other on the left. Chase began sniffing around. Almost at once he caught their scent. "They went this way." He reported, pointing down the passage to the left with his tail. Crescent nodded and gestured at it with a paw. "Lead the way."

Chase nodded and continued down the tunnel, his nose to the ground. After awhile, they came to a dead end. "What?!" Chase exclaimed in disbelief. "The scent stops here. And I didn't smell any other trails."

Crescent looked up at the wall and touched it with a paw. "It's gravel." She told Chase. "We can dig through it, but it'l take a bit."

Chase snorted. "I've got time."

Crescent rolled her eyes and the two set to work, digging until the gravel wall was scattered along the floor of the tunnel.

When they were done, Chase picked up the scent again and the pair continued down the tunnel in a companionable silence. They rounded a corner and ran into one of the tourists.

"What?" He said before turning around and spotting the pups. "Who are you?"

"We're Crescent and Chase, members of the PAW Patrol, sir." Crescent said, pointing to herself and Chase in turn.

"We're here to get you out of the cave." Chase added, turning around. "Follow us, please." Without waiting for a reply, he began walking back the way they had come. Crescent followed, keeping pace with him as they led the tourists out of the cave.

Crescent leaped out of Chase's cruiser, stretching each of her legs in turn before flopping down in the grass. After she and Chase led the tourists out, they headed home, getting ear scratches and 'thank you's from them. She opened her jaws in a huge yawn and closed her eyes. She felt a pelt brush lightly against hers and opened her eyes, expecting to see Rocky, but to her surprise it was Chase instead. "Hey." He greeted nervously. "Ryder said he has something to show you."

Crescent nodded and reluctantly stood up, and followed the shepherd over to the garage where Ryder kept his ATV. She glanced at Chase, looking for an explanation. Chase caught her eye and just shook his head, indicating that he didn't know either.

He sat down infront of the garage, and Crescent sat down next to him. After a moment, the garage door slowly opened, revealing a new vehicle.

Crescent's jaw dropped at the sight. The new vehicle appeared to be a modified minecart. It was gray, with light purple and teal stripes down the sides. On the back, was a drill, sorta like on Rubble's rig, and on the front were a pair of forklifts. There was a shovel attached on one side, and the other side had a larger version of her badge painted on it.

Crescent glanced at Chase, and he was wearing the exact look she was. Ryder stepped out from behind it and smiled at a bewildered pair of pups. "So? What do you think?"

Crescent just shook her head slightly. "There are no words..."

Ryder chuckled. "That's not all."

Crescent nearly fainted.

Rocky walked out from behind her new vehicle, holding a teal vest, a teal pair of goggles, and a darker teal pup-pack in his jaws. He set them down infront of the wolf-dog. "This is your new uniform." He explained. "It's specially made so that it's just your size, and specially programed so it responds to your bark."

Crescent nodded. "Can I try it on?"

Ryder smiled. "Of course. It's your uniform."

So, with some help from Rocky and Chase, Crescent put on her new uniform and goggles. She slid them over her eyes. "Cool." She commented.

"They're night vision goggles. That way it'l be be easier to see in caves."

Crescent nodded again.

Rocky smiled. "Come on! I'll teach you how to use your pup-pack!" Then he raced off towards the grass. Crescent followed, feeling truly happy for the first time in a while. She had a home, her badge, her vehicle, er uniform, and the best bunch of friends a pup could ask for.

Only then did she realize she forgot to talk to Everest about the meeting.

A/N: Wow! That took awhile. Anywho, hope ya liked it.

Sianii out!

Peace!


	10. Ah, The Joys of Learning! (Not)

A/N: Heya again people. Sorry for the wait. SCHOOL NEEDS TO GO DIE IN A HOLE!

Sorry for my random outburst there. Anywho, as for the update schedule now, same as always. Updates will come whenever I can find the time in between other things.

Also, I now have a Wattpad. I'll definitely be more active on here then there, (Seriously, I mean the only reason I joined in the first place was so I could read a fanfiction, 'cause they wouldn't let me unless I joined) But yeah. It's the same username if ya wanna find me :3

Okay, I'm done blabbering now.

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol

"-and on this side you have a flashlight." Crescent half-listened as Chase and Rocky explained how to use her pup pack, nodding and practicing the barks at the appropriate times. But she wasn't really into it. I mean, she was happy about it and all, but her mind was focused on the future. Her heart thudded uneasily in her chest as a thousand thoughts ran through her head.

 _Stupid, stupid stupid! How could I have forgotten? She was right there_ , _man._ **RIGHT. THERE**. _Great, now I won't have another chance to tell her! The full moon's in a week, and I'll be busy learning how to use my pup pack and vehicle. Oh, if only Chase had let me speak to her! I might have remembered then. If only he wasn't even_ on _that mission at all! Then I wouldn't have been so distracted. Yeah, that's why. It's Chase's fault. Let's go with that..._

Crescent sighed. She knew life was filled with 'what-ifs' and 'if-onlys'.

She'd just have to find time to ask Zuma later.

Satisfied with that conclusion, she turned her attention back to her temporary mentors, both of which had annoyed looks plastered on their faces. Crescent assumed they had asked her something and were expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, shaking her head to clear it.

"If you'd care to listen." Chase growled irritably. "Rocky was telling you what tools there are in it."

"Right, sorry." The black wolf-dog responded, turning to the gray mutt. "You were saying?"

"On the left side, you have a pickaxe and a clawarm." He answered, tapping the slots where they would come out with his paw in turn. "And on the right, you have a flashlight, as I said before. On the top, you have a grappling hook, and some rope." He finished by tapping the top, which had a smaller version of her badge etched into it.

Crescent nodded, as Rocky continued.

"Each tool has a special bark to activate it. To do this, simply say the name of the tool and bark twice. That will cause it to pop out and become ready for use. All pup packs are waterproof, and can be used underwater if necessary. Yours has been specially made to be tough on the outside layer, so that it will have better protection from falling stones and such in caves."

Crescent nodded and tried it out. "Pickaxe, ruff ruff!"

At her command, the silver pick slid effortlessly out of the side of her pup pack, acting like a fith paw to help her work. She looked it over in wonder. "Nice." She said approvingly, nodding slowly.

Rocky smiled, and Chase picked up where he'd left off. "Now, as for your pup tag. I know you've had it for a while, but you don't know all the advantages to it. You already know that you have the ability to contact any of the other PAW Patrol members, as well as the Lookout, with your tag. But there's more." Crescent pricked her ears in surprise.

"Your pup-tag has a special feature that allows it to connect with your vehicle and lock it, so it becomes immobile until activated again. It also sends a signal to your tag if something happens to it, and vice versa."

Crescent nodded again and touched her tag, wondering how such a little thing could do so much.

"Anything else?" She asked, turning her gaze back on the pair of dogs. She could tell they were taking their responsibilities as mentors seriously.

"Yeah. Come on, we'll show you your vehicle." Rocky answered and turned toward the garage, with Chase and Crescent hard on his paws.

"Your vehicle," Chase began again when they were settled. "is one of the most important tools you have as a PAW Patrol member. It allows you the freedom to go wherever you like, as well as be used on missions and give you shelter wherever you go."

Crescent nodded, drinking it all in. She had pushed all her worries about the future aside for now, and was giving the pair her full attention.

Rocky rested his paw on her vehicle beside them and spoke. "For the basic controls, each vehicle's is mostly the same. But each one functions differently and has some extra features to it. We'll be teaching you how to use it."

Crescent raised an eyebrow at them. "How do _you_ two know how to drive it?"

"Ryder's been teaching us." Chase admitted, shrugging. "It's been done for a couple weeks now, he just wanted us to be able to teach you. He'd do it himself, but he knows how uneasy you are around him. And besides, I don't think he'd fit in if he tried."

Crescent cocked her head to the side. "Wait a minute, if you knew about all this, why'd you look so surprised when Ryder showed me?"

Chase grinned. "I took Skye to a few acting classes. I guess some of it kinda rubbed off on me."

Crescent gave him a playful swipe with one paw.

"Now, back to your vehicle." Rocky continued, flicking his tail at it. "It also has different gadgets and such, like your pup pack, but they're bigger and harder to use. Luckily for us pups, the vehicle takes care of all the 'heavy lifting' as you would call it. All you have to do is bark or press a button."

Crescent nodded and followed Rocky as he lept up into the driver's seat. Chase called, "I'll be right back!" before disappearing. Rocky waved his paw at the dashboard, lined with buttons, levers and the steering wheel.

"You know the steering wheel, of course." Rocky said after a moment. "It lets you change direction. This one," He pointed at a blue button a few inches away from the wheel, in a cluster of other buttons. "lets you turn on and off your drill. This one," he pointed at a green one. "is to work your headlights. Press it once for full, power, twice for half power, and three times for it to turn off." Crescent nodded and tried it out, flashing them on and off for a few moments before Rocky continued.

"This one," He pointed at the final button, a purple one. "Is to open a storage tray that pops out of the side. Press it once to open it, and again to close it."

The waved his tail towards the other side of the steering wheel. Four small, joystick-like levers sat there, their handles color-coordinated to the same color as the button they respond to, except for the last one, which was red.

"These are to control the features on your vehicle. Each lever corresponds to the button of it's color. So like, the blue lever would respond to the blue button, and so on.

The red one is to work your forklifts. Press it left to go down, and right to go up."

And finally, that big orange button above the steering wheel is to turn it from vehicle to house mode." Crescent threw a hopeful glance at him and he chuckled. "Go on. It's your vehicle."

Baring her teeth in a mock snarl, she pressed the button and leaped out with Rocky before turning around and watching in wonder as her vehicle shifted back to house mode. When it was finished, the front now lay open. Rocky slipped in, and Crescent almost grabbed his tail to drag him back out, but she knew he wouldn't go somewhere unless it was safe.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Rocky's voice sounded from the darkness.

Crescent sighed and slipped in after him, wondering how they could both fit in at once. When she was inside, she realized it was a while lot bigger on the inside then it seemed on the outside. It was about as long as two of her from nose to tail-tip, and about the same length wide. There was easily enough room to put in a nice bed of moss and her other things. She glanced at Rocky in wonder. She knew it would be pretty decent sized, considering she'd been in Rocky's pup before, but she didn't expect it'd be this big.

Rocky eyed her knowingly. "Bigger than you thought, right?" Crescent nodded.

"It was the same for me when I first joined." Rocky closed is eyes for a moment, loosing himself in memories before he opened them again. "Ryder designs them to be pretty roomy on the inside so we have our personal space."

The wolf-sky nodded and followed him back outside. He sat down next to her vehicle again.

"Well. That's about it. Now all that's left is to practice. After awhile you'll wonder how you ever had problems with it at all."

"I doubt it." She replied, pawing the ground nervously. Rocky raised an eyebrow. He'd never really seen Crescent nervous before. He stepped forward and gave her an affectionate nuzzle.

"You'll be fine." He reassured her, a mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes as Crescent's met them. "Especially with me to look after you."

Crescent scoffed and shooed him away with a paw. "I don't _need_ looking after." She hissed, humor dancing in her eyes. "If anything, _You_ need _me_ to look after you."

"Oh do I now?" Rocky smirked and threw himself on his back, whimpering and mewling and flailing his paws in the air dramatically. "Oh somebody help me!" He howled, sarcasm thick in his voice. "Somebody please help this poor damsel in distress!"

Crescent practically rolled around with laughter, her back paws flailing and her tail lashing from side to side.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Geez Rocky." She growled in between laughs, gently back-pawing him across the ears.

Rocky chuckled and sat up, shaking the dust off his fur, and sat down next to him. Crescent took a breath, inhaling the crisp breeze that blew in from the north. She opened her mouth slightly, running the breeze over her scent glands.

 _Let's see. Grass. Trees. And, wait, frost?_

She then remembered it was nearly winter time. Autumn was drawing to a close and soon Adventure Bay would be coated in white.

 _But what about the journey?_ Crescent thought with a stab of panic. It would be harder to travel and catch food when it was winter, especially since she didn't know where she was going. She figured it might be better to wait until spring came, when the prey would wake from it's long winter slumber and the plants would grow back. The cold fading until it was just a memory until it returned later in the year.

"Cold season's coming." She commented, hoping to break the awkward silence that had descended on the two dogs. "I can smell it."

Rocky simply nodded and looked down at his paws, shuffling them on the ground a bit.

"Rocky?" Crescent asked, a hint of worry beginning to cloud her gaze.

"I need to ask you something." He blurted out suddenly, folding his ears back.

"...Yes?" Crescent replied.

"I was maybe wondering...if...you know would...like to...maybe..."

But he was interrupted by Chase walking in, a small, electric thing held carefully in his jaws. He set it down in front of Crescent.

"It's a GPS." He explained. "Just in case."

Crescent nodded her thanks to him. "How does it work?"

"Well, come on and I'll show you."

Crescent stood to follow him, but Rocky stopped her.

"Crescent, wait!"

She turned back towards him for a heartbeat, only to reply with, "Sorry Rocky. I'll catch you later."

And with that, the pair jumped into her rig and slowly drove off, Crescent in the driver's seat with Chase showing her how to shift gears and whatnot. They left a bewildered and slightly pissed off mixed breed in their wake.

 _What just happened?_

The following morning, Crescent's blue eyes fluttered open to the unfamiliar walls of her puphouse. She began to panic at first, before she remembered where she was. The wolfsky sighed and stood up, stretching her muscles before padding outside.

It was a little before dawn, the sun slowly creeping up over the horizon. The only other pup up was Chase. She trotted over to him and sat down. "Hey." She greeted.

"Heya." Chase replied. Crescent turned her gaze toward the sun and the pair watched the sun rise in a companionable silence. After awhile, an idea popped into Crescent's brain.

"Hey, Chase?" She asked. The shepherd turned his amber-brown gaze on her.

"Yeah?"

"Will you mind taking me up to Jake's? There's something I have to get done."

Chase eyed her for a moment before deciding not to press her. He nodded. "Sure. We can go now, if you like?"

Crescent nodded and followed him over to his cruiser and they took off, speeding through the town towards Jake's.

A/N: Yup. The important crap picks up again in the next chapter. So enjoy the freedom well ya got it.

Oh, and PS: I know that the last thing with their pup-tags isn't canon, but I thought it'd be a good idea. So sue me.

Sianii out!

Peace!


	11. This Is My Story

A/N: Hey again people. I'ma back.

Also, I now have a Tumblr. My friend showed it to me and I made an account. So yup. I'll be posting mostly PAW Patrol art there. Same username :P

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol

 _Crescent's POV_

I leaped out of Chase's crusier, enjoying the sharp bite of the snow under my pads. I could feel the breeze a bit stronger now, and tiny snowflakes dappled mypelt.

Asking Chase to wait for me, I strolled up to the door and rested my paws on it. Before knocking, I thought momentarily about what I was going to say. Deciding to just wing it, I took a deep breath and banged on the door.

I waited a momment before it swung open, revealing Everest again, who scowled apon seeing me. Figures. "What do you want?" She growled. "I was busy."

I sighed and stood up. "Can I come in?" I asked, trying to keep the worry out of my voice.

Everest stared at me for a minute, her eyes like cold fire, before nodding and stepping back. I walked in and looked around.

The inside of Jake's cabin was a lot different from the Lookout. It reminded me more of Hutch's home. The floor was wooden, although rugs dotted it here and there. Each room was decorated with furniture and pictures lined the walls.

Everest shouldered her way infront and led me into probably the largest of the rooms. She lept up on the couch and flicked her tail at a recliner. I hopped into it and laid down, wrapping my tail around my body.

"Well?" Everest asked after a minute. "What was so important you couldn't tell me out there?"

I sighed and looked up at her. "Get comfortable." I sighed. "This is gonna take awhile."

Everest raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

"Who was your mother?" I asked. Not that I didn't beleive Ranger, but I needed to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

Everest narrowed her icy eyes. "What's it to you?"

"Just tell me!" I demanded, my fur beginning to fluff out.

Everest sighed. "My mother was a member of the Lightning Racers, the famous sled team from Alaska? Her name was Wintergreen. "

I nodded. That confirmed one part of Ranger's message. "Did you have any other family on the team?"

Everest glared at her. "Why do you want to know?"

I sighed. "I'm just curious. Please tell me." Well, that's not entirely true. Oh well, maybe having her talk about her past will distract her from wanting to bite my tail off.

She went on glaring for a moment longer before speaking, "My brother, Slate, and my mother were the two I was closest to. I never knew my father, another member, I suppose. Or a loner. I also had my aunt Teal, and one other..." She broke off and laid her head on her paws.

I felt hope flare in my chest, like a trapped bird trying to fly. "Yes?" I asked. "Who was it!?"

Everest didn't respond, and at first I thought she hadn't heard. But then she looked back up at me. "My uncle, Ranger." She rasped, her voice thick with greif. "He was my mother's brother, the leader of the team. He used to take Slate and I out to play in the snow when out mother was busy training. He was more of a dad to us then an uncle."

"What happened to him?" I asked quietly. I knew part of it, but not all of it.

"He...dissapeared one day and never came back. None of the team greived, although they told me he was dead. Not even my mother was the least bit sad. She took his place as lead dog, since he had no pups to succeed him, and everything went back to normal. I-I think I was the only one who missed him. And with Slate dead... nothing felt the same. It was like there was something missing. Like there was an empty space where he was before. Even when I started training to become te next lead dog, I never forgot him. Even after I got seperated from the team in an avalanche. And I still remember him now." A tear ran down her face, but she quickly wiped it away.

I had to blink back my own tears. Who knew Ranger was so close to Everest? And who's Slate? Why did the team tell Everest he was dead? Then it hit me.

We were the reason.

Hutch, Misty and I. But I still don't know why he left.

Everest looked up at me again, all suspicion gomne from her eyes. "Why do you want to know this?" She whispered.

I sighed and met her gaze. "Everest. Ranger was...my father."

Everest's eyes widened with disbeleif. "W-w-w-what?!" She yelped, leaping to her paws. "B-b-b-but Ranger never had any pups before he died!"

I shook my head. "When he dissapeared. He wasn't dead. Why the other members told you that, I don't know. But he left for some reason. And we were with him. My siblings and I. I have no idea why he left."

Everest met my gaze again, shocked realization flooding hers. "Your half-wolf, right?" Nope. None of the familliar scorn there. I nod.

She turned away. "The team had a strict rule. No mating with outsiders. If what you say is true, and he is your father, then..." She broke off again, and began hyperventalating.

I raced into the kithen, where I remember seeing a paper bag on the counter, and grab it before running back out and slapping it over Everest's muzzle. Her breathing calmed down after a minute and she relaxed.

"Thanks." She puffed.

I smiled. "Don't mention it."

She shook herself before sitting down again. "So, as I was saying, they must have driven him out when they found out who the mother was. I dunno." She shook her head. "Wait a minute, If your father was my uncle, does that mean..."

I sighed. "Yeah, Everest. We're cousins."

If she wasn't laying down I think she would have feinted.

I hop up beside her on the couch to keep her from falling over. "That's not all."

She laid back her ears. "More?"

"Yeah."

"She sighed and flicked her tail. "Well, out with it then."

"Well, Ranger is dead now." She opened her mouth to interrupt, but I silence her with a paw. "He was killed by some german sepherds when I was younger. He visits me in dreams now."

Everest nodded, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Well, he visited me a couple nights ago. That's how I found out we were cousins. He also told me something else." I hesitated, wondering how much to tell her.  
"Yes?" She pressed.

But I shook my head. "I can't tell you any more now. I'll be explaining the rest at a meeting three days before the full moon. At the Lookout. Will you come?" I held my breath, hertbeats seeming like hours as I waited her responce.

To my surprise, she nodded. "I'll come. How could I not, now? We have much to discuss." She shook her head. "I'll see you at the meeeting."

I sighed with releif and stood up, although in my head I was bouncing in circles.

"Thanks Everest." I breathed.

"No need to thank me." The husky replied. "But now you mut go. Chase is waiting for you. See you then."

I nodded and dissapeared through the door, walking over to Chase, who was reading a book he'd brought along. He looked up apon hearing her.

"So? How'd it go? Did you hear what you were looking for?"

I smiled as he started the engine. "Nope."

He threw me a glance. "I found more."

A/N: So yush. The meeting will be held in the chapter after the next, so look forward to that.

Sianii out!

Peace! 


	12. A Warning

A/N: Oh my gawdddd guys! I haven't updated in almost a month now! Soooo sorry about that! Extra long chapter this time to make up for it.

There's not alot of action or anything in this Chapter, but more exploring the thoughts of Crescent and Rocky. The action picks up again in the next few chapters.

Also, I'm thinking about re-writing Crescent Moon. Seriously, looking at it makes me cringe now. What'do you guys think?

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol

Crescent leaped out of Chase's cruiser, doing a quick stretch before trotting over towards the others' puphouses. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, it's bright glow waking some of the other pups.

Rocky stumbled sleepily out of his, followed closely by Skye and Zuma. Marshall and Rubble continued snoring, Marshall groaning and rolling over, attempting t sheild his closed eyes from the light.

"Morning, lazy-butt." Crescent teased Rocky playfully. He stretched his jaws in a yawn, blinking the sleep from his eyes.  
"Morning." He replied, giving his pelt a swift shake before sitting down next to Crescent. He sniffed and turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"I smell frost on you." He said, narrowing his eyes. "You've been to the mountian again, haven't you?" He flattened his ears.

Crescent rolled her eyes and waved her tail dismissively. "Aw, stop sounding so judgy. It's not like I went off and fought a hord of badgers. Chase took me this morning. No biggie."

"No biggie? _No biggie?_ Of course it is! I don't know if you've noticed, Crescent. But Everest kinda hates your guts! And what about-"

Crescent covered his mouth with a silver paw to silence him. "Listen." She started, lowering her voice so only he could hear. "I _had_ to talk to her. And we worked everything out. So you've got nothing to worry about." She glanced around wearily, making sure no one had heard. Then she removed her paw. "Come on." She said, standing up. "Ryder's making breakfast." Without waiting for a reply, she spun around and walked off.

Rocky stared after her for a minute. There was something she wasn't telling him, he knew it. But he didn't know what it could be. Crescent had shared so much with him. How she found Zuma, how her father died. Whatever secret she was hiding must be important for her to hide it.

 _Either that or it's bad._ Rocky thought. _Very very bad._

After breakfast, Rocky flopped down in the grass, watching the others play tag and tug-o-war. Although to watch all the pups at once,his eyes always seemed to be dragged back to Crescent. He felt his tail begin to wag as she chased after Skye, her tounge lolling out. "She looks so cute like that..." Rocky thought aloud, a smile beginning to grow on his lips before he caught himself. He shook his head. _Wait. Did I just say..._

He had to admit, he had felt something very, _very_ strong when he'd first seen her. Something warm, something that made him feel wonderful and pathetic at the same time. Something that he couldn't quite describe, although he knew it was there.

He closed his eyes dreamily, imagining the two of them running together, howling at the moon like a couple of wild dogs. At the moment he couldn't think of anything better.

Then he remembered yesterday, he was about to ask her if she wanted to go on a walk witth him sometime, (like, on a totally-not-date kinda thing) but then Chase had come in, and suddenly she wouldn't even hear him out anymore. He growled softly, his claws tearing up some grass. He felt like lashing them across Chase's face at the thought that she'd rather hang out with Chase then him.

 _What're you thinking Rocky? He was just showing her how to use her GPS, nothing more. And besides, Chase likes Skye. He has for who knows how long now. Nothing to worry about..._

But even so, he culdn't help but feel jealous. So, terribly jealous.

"Mph!" Crescent grunted as she gave one final pull on the rope she held in her jaws. Zuma, on the opposite end, did the same, and the toy faltered under the strain, stretching as far as it would go. The other pups were on the sidelines, cheering, some for Crescent, and others for Zuma.

"Go Crescent!" Skye howled, doing a flip in the air while bouncing on her paws.

"Come on Zuma!" Rubble yelled, wagging his stub of a tail.

"Yeah!" Marshall added. "Kick her wolf tail!"

Zuma opened an eye. "Had enough?" His muffled taunt reached Crescent. She growled and met his gaze. "Never Coco!"

Zuma smirked through the rope. "That's what they always say. Well, at least until they loose, that is."

Crescent raised an eyebrow, and Zuma took advantage of her lack of focus and pulled harder, dragging Crescent forward a few paces. She nearly lost her grip on the rope, but managed to keep a secure hold on it before pulling again with all her strength. Zuma did the same at the same time, and after a few seconds there was a loud _snap_ , and both pups were sent flu=ying backwards, half the tug toy in each of their mouthes.

Crescent landed on her back with a painful grunt, her head spinning and her vision a little blurry. She was aware of Marshall and Skye standing above her, talking, but she couldn't hear them. She couldn't hear anything for that matter, just a dull ringing in her ears. Until a familliar voice sounded through the blur.

 _ **Beware the enemy who cannot fight...**_

 _What? Dad? Is that you?_ Crescent wondered, her head throbbing.

 _ **Beware...**_

She wanted to ask him what he meant, but he was gone, and she was left hovering in darkness.

After a minute it wore off, and Marsall grabbed her paw and helped her up.

"You okay?" Skye asked, eyeing her worridly.

Crescent shook her head slowly and rubbed it. "What... what happaned?" She muttered, her head still spinning.

"You were playing tug-toy with Zuma when it snapped in half." Marshall answered. "You both got thrown backward and you hit your head on a rock."

Crescent nodded slowly, beginning to regain her senses. "Is Zuma alright?"

"He's fine." Crescent turned to see Chase walking up to them. "He went back up to the Lookout after he saw you get up to get another rope." He eyed her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Crescent snapped, sounding a little harsher then intended. She tried to walk, but stumbled and fell over on her stomach. Marshall and Skye helped her up again.

"You should let Marshall take a look at you." Chase said. "You know, just to make sure you're alright."

Crescent wanted to protest, but couldn't find the strength, so she just nodded.

"I'll get my gear." Marshall said before racing off. "Meet you in the Lookout!"

Chase took his place in holding up Crescent, who had started to feel dizzy again the moment they started moving.

"We'll soon have you to Marshall." Skye promised her half-conscience teammate.

Crescent just nodded slightly in reply.

Once they reached the top floor, Chase and Skye laid Crescent down on a beanbag, were she immediately blacked out.

Rocky's eyes fluttered open, the hot sun beating down on his fur. He yawned and stood up, stretching _. I must've fallen asleep._ He thought, giving his pelt a shake. He looked around, noticing that none of the others were there, except for Rubble, who was running towards him.

"Rocky!" The bulldog panted apon reaching him.

"Oh, hey Rubble. What's up?" Rocky asked casually, stretching again.

"Crescent...tug-toy...Zuma..." He panted out each word, trying to catch his breath.

Rocky patted him on the back. "Speak up, buddy. I can't hear you."

"Crescent's hurt!" Rubble gasped, sitting up.

"What!?" Rocky felt a claw of terror pierce his heart. "Where is she!?"

"In the Lookout with Marshall." Rubble replied, standing up. "Chase sent me down to get you."

Rocky nodded and took off, Rubble hard on his paws. He skidded to a halt outside his puphouse, causing Ruble to run into him. "Ow." The bulldog groaned, rubbing his head with a paw.

"You go ahead, Rubble." Rocky said. "I have to get something real quick."

"Ruff ruff! X-ray screen!" Marshall barked, summoning said tool from his pup-pack as he looked Crescent over with it, focusing on her head and neck area.

"No broken bones." He told the wolfsky, who he'd been able to wake up so he could check her.

Crescent nodded, stuffling a yawn.

Marshall barked and the screen folded itself back in his pack. "What hurts?" He asked, his lighter blue eyes meeting her darker ones.

"I'm still a little dizzy." Crescent told him. "And I've got a massive headache, but other then that I feel fine."

Marshall replied with a short nod. "I'll get you some tylenol and an ice pack for your head." He said before dissapearing into the next room.

Chase and Skye shuffled their paws, each glancing at the other as if arguing who should speak first.

Finally, Chase spoke up. "We'll be going now." He told Crescent.

"Unless you'd rather have us stay." Skye added quickly, throwing another glance in Chase's direction.

Crescent smiled. You two can go. I'll be fine here until Marshall comes back."

Chase nodded. "Alright then. We'll come back and check on you later."

Crescent nodded and let out a yawn and snuggled deeper into the bean bag, her pelt fluffing up against the slight chill in the room. She heard the sound of the elevator opening and heard the pair getting on, as well as someone else getting off. She opened her eyes breifly and saw Rocky walking towards her with a blanket in his jaws before she fell into a soft sleep.

Crescent felt something warm wrap around her. In her dream, it was the silvery wings of a butterfly, carrying her high above a feild of soft flowers. She opened her eyes sometime during her dream, noticing Rocky sitting beside her. As she snuggled back into her dream, she wondered what had become of his blanket.

A/N: Did ya like it? Again, very, very sorry about the wait. I hope this made up for it.

Sianii out!

Peace!


	13. The Meeting

A/N: Hey all.

Guess what?

I'm still alive!

And also, if you like to Roleplay, and you like PAW Patrol, (which you obviously do, you wouldn't be reading this otherwise) Then go check out the forums, and go to A Very PAW Patrol Roleplay.

Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol

The sound of pawsteps woke Crescent from her dream. She slowly opened her eyes to see Rocky and Marshall beside her. Rocky was laying on another bean bag, and Marshall was standing at her side.

"Oh good. Your awake." Rocky said, standing up and stretching. "How ya feeling?"

Crescent stretched her jaws in a yawn and blinked. "Fine, actually. Just a little tired still."

"That's good." Marshall answered, nodding slightly. "If you start to get a headache again, let me know and I'll get you something for it. But if you feel fine then you can go."

Crescent nodded and sat up, arching her back in a stretch. "What time is it?"

"It's around three." Rocky answered, sitting back down again.

Crescent nodded, relief crashing down on her like a rainstorm. _I still have time to get ready_. She thought, A content smile making its way onto her face.

She stood up and yawned, stretching out each of her legs in turn and stepped off the bean bag before giving herself a swift shake. She was about to head off when she noticed Rocky sitting with his head down, staring at the ground as he shuffled his paws nervously.

"Rocky?" She asked, concern lighting up her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" The mixed breed's head snapped up. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine, perfectly fine." He said distractedly, brown eyes tracing the walls of the room to avoid her gaze.

Crescent raised an eyebrow at him and sat down next to the mix, giving him a suspicious sniff. "You sure about that?"

"Yup! Positive! What makes you think I was lying which I'm totally not doing." He replied a little too quickly, ears folding back.

Crescent stared at him for a moment longer before finally giving up and shrugging. "Okay. I guess I'll be going then." She said breezily, turning around and walking off like she didn't have a care in the world.

"No wait!" Rocky called just as she was about to walk into the elevator. "I- there was something I wanted to ask you."

Crescent smirked and turned back around, waltzing I've rot him. "Yeeess~?" She asked teasingly, batting her eyes dramatically a few times.

Rocky didn't meet her gaze, and instead just stared at his paws again.

"Well. I was wondering, if you would , maybe, want to go on a walk with me sometime?" He squeezed his eyes shut and tensed his muscles, completely prepared for rejection. But after a moment it didn't come. Instead, he felt Crescent lightly nuzzle his shoulder. His face grew so hot he could have sworn he was in an oven if he hadn't known better.

"I'd love too." She said softly. Rocky looked up, his gaze unintentionally locking with hers. He smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe. Great! So, um. When do you wanna go?" he asked, praying to any and all higher powers that he wouldn't screw this up.

"Is now good?" Crescent asked, rising to her paws, her tail wagging slowly.

This caught the silverish mutt by surprise, and he awkwardly jumped to his paws, a wide grin on his face. "Of course! I mean, uh, sure, that's cool." he shrugged, trying to play it off without bouncing.

Crescent rolled her eyes and gently whacked him on the nose with her tail tip as she walked past, headed for the elevator.

Rocky, grinning from ear-to-ear, followed, a new energy to his steps that wasn't there before.

* * *

The pair left the Lookout, telling Ryder that they would be back before sunset, and decided to head south to Farmer Umi's, wanting to get away from the noise of the city. The quiet was one of the things Crescent missed the most about the forest. She loved the soft crackle of the undergrowth as rodents scurried through it and the soft rustle of the breeze in the treetops.

Not that she didn't like the Lookout too, it's just, when your living with seven other people, there's barely a moment of peace and quiet to spare, not even at night.

As they reached the top of the hill overlooking the farm, Crescent was hit with the memory of Hutch's house. It was at the base of a hill too. Thoughts of how tonight would turn out drifted through her mind, reminding her how important it was that she didn't screw it up.

Suddenly a horrible thought crashed down on her:

 _What if none of them show up?_

For a moment she felt a claw of sheer terror pierced the thick shield she had unknowingly been building up over the past few days. Leaving her with an all too familiar feeling of vulnerability. The same one she had felt when Ranger died. And the same one she had felt when Chase had challenged her when she first rejected her spot on the PAW Patrol.

After a moment, the majority of it ebbed away, and she shook her head. There was nothing she could do about thrift now. All she could hope for was that they stayed true to their word and came.

She was broken out of her trance by Rocky nudging her shoulder with his nose.

"C'mon Cres, let's go." He said softly, a smile on his muzzle. Although his eyes betrayed his worry for her.

Crescent nodded awkwardly and they set off down the hill, not exactly running, but not walking either.

For the next few hours, Crescent and Rocky explored the farm, Rocky showing her all his favorite spots to play or sunbathe when him and the others came. He was obviously taking his job as a guide very seriously. Crescent found herself enjoying the peace and quiet, and it was certainly no hardship to spend time with the gray mutt she had grown to love.

As a friend, by the way. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

It was around six, and Rocky was in the middle of a story about Farmer Umi and Farmer Al's wedding when a loud growl interrupted him. The silver mutt jumped up from the bale of hay the two were resting on, fur bristling and eyes wide with alarm as he tried to look everywhere at once.

Crescent attempted and failed to stifle a giggle with her paw. Rocky whipped his head towards her, a half-confused look on his face. "What? Didn't you hear that growl!?"

Crescent giggled again. "Yes, I did, it was my stomach. I'm so hungry I could eat the Lookout!" Rocky sighed, and tried to look angry.

"You could'a told me before I went and acted like a total idiot." He grumbled, although his tail was wagging.

Crescent smiled and flicked him with her tail tip. Rocky leaned into her touch, his own smile forming on his muzzle.

"So uh, you wanna go get something to eat? I know a great place in town. It's a new restaurant made specifically for animals." Rocky ventured, rubbing the back of his head nervously with a silverish paw.

"Sure, that sounds good." Crescent said, hopping off the bale and arching her back in a long, luxurious stretch, her tail fluffing up slightly.

Rocky jumped down after her and led the way out of the barn and back up the hill, Crescent at his side, matching him pace for pace. When they reached the top of the hill he turned and looked at her. She looked back, and their gazes locked together for a long moment.

Rocky offered her a genuine smile, and she gave one right back.

After a moment it was over, and they headed back towards town in a companionable silence.

Rocky led the way towards the opposite side of town, and stopped at a decent sized building on the edge of the street. A few shady tables sat out front, behind a black, thin fence on a slightly raised slab of concrete. The building was dark gray, with a large, black canopy hanging over the front door, and the windows. The sign on top had a picture of a cartoony cat drinking a cup of coffee.

Crescent peered at the building curiously, intrigued by the design.

Rocky noticed this and smirked mischievously. "If you like the outside, you'll love the food." He said, walking up to the double doors and pushing them open.

Crescent grinned, and walked into the building, tail wagging.

The inside of the building was a lot like the outside, dark-colored, but inviting and cozy-looking. There were around fifteen tables total, and a bar in the back of the restaurant. Near the bar was a door, most likely leading to the kitchen and storage area.

The place was seemingly empty, as there were only three tables occupied. There was no line as they walked up to the hostess desk, Rocky asking for a table for the two of them, preferably a booth. The hostess was a light colored sheepdog, she nodded and showed them to a booth near the back, setting down their menus in front of them before padding off.

Rocky picked his up immediately, skimming through it for something that looked good.

Crescent did as well, silently reading the menu in her head. After a few minutes, a dark reddish-brown cocker spaniel trotted over to their table, a tired smile on her face. "Hello. I'm Pepper, and I'll be your server today." She greeted them formally in a tone that sounded like she had down it a thousand times.

"May I start you out with something to drink? Or are you ready to order now?" she reached into the pocket in her apron and pulled out a small, dog-sized notepad and pen.

Rocky glanced at Crescent, and she gave a short nod. He replied, "We'll be ordering now, please."

Pepper nodded. "What would you like?"

Crescent hesitated for a moment, scanning the menu a few more times before eventually deciding on a bowl of rabbit stew and a root beer float. Rocky chose the Fried eggs and bacon-flavored kibble, served with a green tea. When she had gotten their orders written down, Pepper slipped her notepad back into her pocket and padded off in the direction of the kitchen.

Crescent pushed her menu to the side and stretched her jaws in a yawn, tail waving happily. "I wonder if the food here is any good or not?." She wondered out loud, trying to strike up a conversation while shifting into a more comfortable position on the cushiony seat.

Rocky nodded, his eyelids drooping slightly from tiredness. "I'm sure it will be, Zuma took me here for my birthday last year and it was pretty good." While he was speaking, Pepper quickly walked up and placed their drinks on the side of the table, and was gone again as swiftly as she appeared.

Crescent nodded, her mind being drowned by an ocean of thoughts, while she sipped her drink in silence. She wondered if now was the right time to tell him about the meeting, but one look at his content expression as he let his gaze traveled around the building made her decide against it overall.

 _He's so freaking cute like that..._ Crescent thought for a few moments before catching herself. _Wait a minute. Did I just say..._

The sound of approaching pawsteps snapped her back to reality, and she blinked a few times. Pepper was at the table side again, setting down two trays, one in front of each canine.

"Bacon and egg flavored kibble for you , and our signature Rabbit Stew for this lovely lady." Pepper said kindly, smiling brightly as she laid the trays down.

"Thank you very much." Rocky said, dipping his head. Crescent nodded to her, but didn't say anything.

Pepper nodded. "Can I get you anything else?"

"I think we're good, you?" Crescent said, looking to Rocky, who nodded. "Yup. All good."

"Okay then! Enjoy~!" With a final wave of her furry tail, she turned around and padded off.

The appetizing aroma of the hot stew wafted up towards Crescent, and she inhaled deeply, savoring the smell for a few moments before digging in, all thoughts of Rocky being cute pushed to the back of her mind to dwell on later.

Rocky tucked into his meal as well, and the two dogs, devoured it in a matter of minutes. Soon enough they were both licking their lips, the now empty plates pushed off to he side.

"That was delicious!" Crescent exclaimed, swishing her tail underneath the table. Rocky nodded, agreeing with her.

"I told you this was a good place."'He couldn't stop the small gleam of pride in his eye as Crescent rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. You were right. Happy now?"

"Yup!"

The two shared a few moments of laughter before Crescent spoke up. "Well, this was fun. I had a really great day, Rocky."

"Y-yeah, I did too, Cres."

Crescent laid her ears back ever so slightly and let her gaze travel the wall, a half-nervous smile on her muzzle.

"We should do it again sometime.."

Rocky was saved from having to answer by Pepper walking up. She set down the black tray she was holding in her mouth on the side of the table. "You guys done with these?" She asked, getting ready to pick up their dishes.

Rocky nodded, resting his head on his foreleg. "So, uh. How much will it be?"

Pepper looked slightly surprised and confused at the same time. "Your PAW Patrol members, right?" She answered a question with a question.

Rocky and Crescent nodded, a tad bit confused themselves.

"Well, PAW Patrol members eat free. Take it as a thank you gift for always looking out for the city."

Before either of them could reply, she spun around again and stalked off, carrying the tray with her.

Crescent had to admit, being a PAW Patrol member had its pricks.

Another few awkward moments of silence went by, until Rocky spoke up.

"So, uh, you ready to go then? It'll be sunset soon."

Crescent nodded and slid out of the booth, closely followed by Rocky, and the two headed out of the restaurant.

* * *

Crescent opened an eye into a tiny slit, glancing around the tiny enclosure of her pup house. She lifted an ear, swiveling it around.

 _Six sets of snores. Good, I'm the only one awake._

Slowly and silently, she stood up and crept out of her vehicle-turned-house, her black and silver pelt blending into the shadows. She glanced upward, seeing the moon nearing it's peak in the night sky. It would be midnight soon. She had to do this quickly.

Crescent padded silently over the pavement, her soft paws banishing all sound as she walked over to Rocky's pup house. With a swift glance around, she crept into Rocky's pup house.

He was sleeping near the back, his soft snores making Crescent smile ever so slightly despite what was to come. She gently nosed his cheek. "Rocky, Rocky wake up!" She whispered loudly, but not loud enough to alert the others. The gray mutt opened an eye slowly, blinking a few times before he recognized her.

"Crescent..? What're you doing waking me up! It's the middle of the night!" He groaned, shifting on the soft mattress he was laying on.

Crescent nudged him again, her voice low and urgent as she spoke. "Follow me. There's something important I need to tell you."

Her tone was enough to make Rocky open his other eye. "Does it have to be now?" He grumbled, stretching out his hind legs and stretching his jaws in a yawn. "I was having this great dream about winning the world's biggest dog treat."

"Yes now. I wouldn't have woken you if it could wait. Follow me." Not waiting for a reply, she turned around and stalked off.

Rocky watched her go, his face twisting into an expression of confusion. It crossed his mind to ignore her and go back to bed, but he decided against it. Weather it was because he didn't want her to think he blew her off or because of his own curiosity he wasn't sure, but he stood up and followed her out into the clearing anyway.

He looked around, blinking the last traces of sleep from his eyes, and spotted Crescent sitting by her tree, tail flicking with a mixture of nervousness and impatience.

Rocky padded over to her, stifling another yawn. " _Now_ will you tell me why you woke me up in the middle of the night?" He growled, only half-grumpily.

Crescent didn't reply for a long moment, choosing her words carefully.

"Rocky..." She began, tail tip twitching nervously. "There's something I've been keeping from you.."

Rocky felt his heart rate increase, and his eyes widened slightly. But he nodded slowly, sensing Crescent was going to say more.

"I-the reason I brought you here is because there's something I need to tell you. And...certain others. Hopefully, they will be arriving shortly, and I want you to hear what I have to tell them."

Rocky felt a claw of fear stab him, his hear trouncing loudly in his chest. But his own curiosity and how serious Crescent looked made him stay. He nodded solemnly, but said nothing.

Crescent inwardly sighed with relief. She wanted to move forward and thank him, but now wasn't the time or the place. With a tiny nod at him, she turned around and scurried up her tree, fast as a black bear and waited on a branch near the top of the tree. It was late autumn, and most of the leaves had fallen off, making it easier to survey the the terrain.

After about twenty minutes went by, and Crescent began to get a sinking feeling. It was nearly midnight and so far no one had showed up. She was about to give up and go to bed, when she heard the branches of a nearby bush rustle and snap. A moment later a figure stalked out, and it was no other than Sasha.

 _So._ Crescent thought, jumping down from her tree to meet her friend halfway. _She came after all._

Sasha nodded to her and touched her nose lightly to Crescent's in greeting.

"Hey, Sasha." Crescent said quietly, tail waving.

"Hey yourself." Sasha smiled slightly. "I see I'm the first to arrive. Where are the others? They should be here by now."

"I'm sure they're on their way." Crescent said, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

Sasha opened her jaws to say more, but a startled yelp from Rocky sent them spinning around. Crescent relaxed as she recognized her litter-mates Hutch and Misty. Hutch was a few paces behind Misty, snarling in frustration at a branch that got caught on his hind leg. He ripped it free with a loud crackling sound, and followed his younger sister, a few burrs still visibly snagged in his fur.

"Glad you could make it." Crescent greeted them, her tail wagging ever so slightly in relief. _Three down, one to go._

Misty nodded and batted Crescent on the shoulder with her nose affectionately. "I'm a dog of my word." She said simply. "But it is nice to see you again."

"You too lil' sis." Crescent said, memories washing over her like a wave on the beach.

Hutch hadn't said a word throughout their conversation, and Crescent turned to him. "What really surprised me," She started, arching her back in a stretch.

"Is that I was actually able to talk to you without you biting my head off."

Hutch scoffed, waving a paw in the air dismissively. "Aw, C'mon Crescent. You'd have to know I'd come. I wouldn't miss a night time rave for anything." He stretched his jaws in a yawn, showing off his sharp teeth.

Misty opened her mouth to reply, but she was silenced by the sound of an approaching vehicle. Everyone but Crescent and Sasha jumped slightly, fur fluffing up with alarm.

Crescent knew who it was, but she was worried that she had decided to bring someone. She hadn't told her to come alone, after all.

Twin silhouettes of dimmed headlights shone into the clearing for a few moments before the sound stopped and the lights shut off was the sound of the engine shutting off, and a soft thud of something landing on the ground.

A few seconds later Everest stalked confidently out of the bushes. She was wearing her uniform vest, but without her pup pack. Thankfully, Jake was nowhere to be seen either. She was alone.

"Everest!" Rocky spoke up for the first time, his eyes wide with confusion. "What's she doing here?"

"It's not my job to tell you." Everest said calmly. "Although I hope someone will soon. It's late, and some of us have to help Jake open the ski routes every morning."

Crescent took that as a sign to hurry up. "Um, yes. Everyone, gather under that tree, please." With a nervous flick of her tail, she trotted over to the tree first, climbing up and settling on her favorite branch.

The others followed, expressions of confusion and worry clouding their faces.

Crescent looked down at all of them as they settled. Misty and Hutch sat side-by-side in the center of the crowd, Rocky a few feet away on Misty's side, and Sasha seated in the back. Everest was on Hutch's side, looking up expectantly at Crescent.

The shadow-colored wolfdog slowly stood up on the branch, heart pounding in her chest and her head spinning. She opened her mouth and began, her voice shaking slightly.

"I'm very sorry for calling you all here this late at night, but I had no choice. Any other time and the others would have heard us, and what I'm about to tell you is none of their concern."

She paused, seeing Rocky's eyes light up with surprise, and though he said nothing, Crescent knew he was probably wondering what she had to keep from the rest of their team.

"The reason I selected you is because what I'm about to say will affect all of you." _This is your chance, Crescent. Don't screw it up._

"You all know, that Hutch, Misty and my father died when we were pups." She continued, getting nods from the dogs below.

"He visits me in dreams sometimes." Crescent went on, half-expecting an outburst, though none came. "And helps me figure things out. Well, a few days ago, when I was hunting in the forest I had stopped to take a rest in my old den. While I was asleep, he appeared and told me something." She paused again, half for dramatic effect and half to see just how they were taking all this. Hutch and Misty in piticular looked intrigued, Misty's tail tip twitching.

Crescent took a deep breath and continued. "He told me that Everest," She flicked her tail tip at the lavanderish husky. "is the daughter of his sister, which makes her our cousin."

Rocky's jaw dropped. "She's your what?" He yowled, leaping to his paws.

"That can't be true!" Misty shouted, raising to her paws as well. "Ranger never told us he had any siblings!"

"He does." Crescent confirmed, not surprised at the outburst, but rather the fact that it was Misty and not Hutch. "Two sisters."

Misty said nothing more and sat back down again, tail flicking back and forth as she processed what she had been told.

"That's not all." Crescent continued with a sigh, making everyone snap their heads up to look at her.

 _ **More?**_ The unspoken word hung in the air as clearly as if it had been said.

"Sometime before he died, Dad was able to take another mate. Apparently, she got pregnant and, according to Ranger, my litter-mates and I have more siblings out there."

An uncomfortable silence greeted her words.

"W-wait a minute." Hutch said after a good five minutes, shaking his head rapidly. "If what you say is true, it means that he cheated on our mother."

Misty nodded, backing up Hutch's comment. "Ranger would never have done that. He wasn't that kind of dog."

"You don't get it." Everest spoke up from beside Hutch before Crescent had a chance to speak. "Ranger and your mother's relationship was forbidden. It wasn't allowed. They would have had to do something to convince their groups they were still loyal, even if their hearts lay with one another."

Sasha flicked her tail in agreement. "Things like this used to happen all the time in the gang of strays my mother belonged to. One would fall in love with a stray, but still take a mate from his or her own pack. It may seem cruel, but it was something you had to do not to be marked as a traitor."

Crescent nodded. "It is true." She said, shifting on the branch. "but there's one more thing.."

"Well, out with it then." Hutch, grumbled, his head swimming with confusion.

"..He said it was my destiny to find them and meet them...And that I should only bring those closest to me..." She sighed, starting again. "That's why I selected all of you. My two closest friends, my litter-mates, and my cousin. I will be setting off in three days. On the night of the third day I will set off. When the moon is full and the tide is high, to follow the river and see where it takes me. I wanted to know...if you would come with me on my quest.."

She closed her eyes, heart pounding in her chest. Ten minutes later, no one had yet spoken, instead glancing at each other, wondering who would speak first.

"I'll go."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Everest shifted awkwardly under their stares. "If Crescent thinks she needs to go, I'm not going to let her go alone. And we're family. Family sticks together."

"I've already agreed to go too." Sasha said, rising to her paws. Everest nodded to her, and Crescent acknowledged her with a wave of her tail.

"Misty? Hutch?" Crescent asked, neither of her siblings had spoken yet.

"Everest's right." Misty said quietly, standing up. "Family sticks together. I can't let you go without me. I'll go."

"I think you have bees in your brain." Hutch growled, looking up at Crescent. "But that doesn't mean I won't come with you. I can't let my two sisters run off into the unknown without someone to protect ya." He paused, giving his ear a quick scratch. "And besides. I've missed the three of us, ya know. Running off and getting into trouble. It'l be just like the old days."

Crescent bowed her head in thanks. "Rocky?" She asked, tremor of fear threading through her voice. If Rocky didn't come, she didn't know what she would do.

"I'm coming." Rocky said quietly, so that Crescent had to strain her ears to hear him. "Did you ever think I wouldn't? I can't let you go without me knowing what happens to you."

"Are you sure?" Crescent asked, taking to Sasha as well as Rocky. "Only Hutch, Misty, Everest, and I have reason to go. Are you sure you want to risk it? I have no idea where I will end up, when I'll come back, or if I'll ever come back at all..."

"I already said I would go with you, Cres." Sasha told her in a tone that reminded her of her father. "I see no reason to change my mind now."

"Ditto." Rocky said softly, stretching his paws out in front of him. "I'm coming with you. Simple as that."

"But what if we never come back?" Crescent wanted to make sure he knew what he was getting into. "What if one of us dies on the journey? You'd never see the rest of the pups again. You'd never get to go on a mission again. Rocky, this mission could cost more than It's worth."

Rocky stood up and padded over to the base of the tree, the others parting to let him pass. He waved a paw to signal her, and trotted off,heading in the direction of the street.

Crescent lept down from her tree and padded after him, pausing only to cast a glance over her shoulder in time to see a nod from Sasha.

She followed the gray mutt tot the edge of the hill where he was sitting down, the light breeze ruffling his fur. Crescent sat down beside him in silence, her gaze locked on the horizon while she waited for him to speak.

"I wish you would have told me..." He began, his stare glued to his paws. "But I see why you didn't. I knew there was something troubling you, and if this journey, this quest to find out who you are, if the only way to help you understand, then so be it."

Crescent twitched an ear, sensing he was going to say more.

"I understand that we may not come back." He sighed, shuffling his paws nervously. "And I don't know what we'll face out there. But I'm willing to go. For you, Crescent. You mean a lot to me, and I'm honored to call you a friend. I can't let one of my friends leave without at least making sure they find what they're looking for."

"We all risk something with every choice we make." Rocky went on, seeming less nervous now that he had gotten to the point of his speech. "And I'm willing to risk it. I know in my heart this is what I'm meant to do. And I will follow you to my last breath."

Crescent turned to him, her eyes sparkling with emotion. She bowed her head, sending up silent thanks to any higher power who might be listening.

"Thank you.." She breathed. And she flicked an ear, swearing she could hear her words repeated on the breeze.

 _Thank you..._


	14. Discontinuation

Dear all you people,

I'm sorry for the long wait, but it may be awhile before I update again..if I update at all. I don't mean to keep you all hanging or anything, but PAW Patrol just doesn't interest me as much as it used to. I've moved on to other things. Plus I'm gonna be moving soon so I don't have much time to write. I still love Crescent though so I won't be leaving the fandom completely, I just don't think I'll be writing for it anymore..

Thank you all for being patient with me, and have a nice day.

Sianii out.

Peace.


End file.
